House of Blood Stains
by The Throne
Summary: The creatures they were all sure didn't exist became more real than ever.
1. Same House, Different Creatures

**Chapter 1**

Jerome walked into the house to hear laughing and hugging. He didn't know if he should do this. He could hear their heartbeats. He was already getting hungry.

As he walked into the room, he felt that it was different. Some of the people around him didn't come back from break the same.

"Jerome!" Mara exclaimed. She hopped up and hugged him. He hugged her back, but he had to focus his head as he began to smell the blood. The rest smiled at him. Well, most of them did. Alfie just looked at him. He had to admit, there was something about them that bugged him as well.

"So tomorrow is Nina and Joy's half birthday" Amber said smiling. It seemed strained however. And she kept looking at Patricia, who seemed out of it. "Also New Year's Eve was Alfie's half birthday, and since their real birthdays are during the summer and we're not here, we're going to have a massive party tomorrow. Celebrating all three of them"

"Even though they're all already sixteen?" Eddie said.

"No, let them do what they want" Mick said. "That's three cakes!"

"Actually, they will be three half cakes. Vanilla for Nina, red velvet for Joy, and chocolate for Alfie" Amber said.

"I'll have a slice of all of them" Eddie said and hi-fived Mick. Amber turned to Alfie, who was looking at me.

"Doesn't that sound good, Beau?" Amber asked him. He snapped out of it and smiled at her.

"Uh, yeah" he said.

"Someone's out of it" Mara said.

"It's just really hot in here" Alfie said taking his jacket off.

"Are you kidding?" Fabian said. "It's freezing"

"Well, it's not hot, but it's certainly not freezing" Joy said.

"Yeah, it's just warm" Nina said.

"Hey, Alfie isn't the only one who's out of it" Eddie said. He snapped in Patricia's face, who turned to him with a scowl.

"What?" She asked.

"You zoned out" Eddie said.

"I'm tired" Patricia said and turned to the fireplace again.

Jerome noticed Alfie look at him again. It was really pissing him off. He gave him a look that told Alfie to stop, but he just narrowed his eyes. Jerome smirked and raised an eyebrow. _'What was his problem?'_ Alfie nearly mirrored him, but with a hidden scowl.

Jerome looked around noticed everyone was quiet and staring at Alfie, Patricia and himself.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"You, Patricia, and Alfie are all being extremely quiet" Mara said.

"And...?" Alfie asked. Patricia even looked like she was listening.

"The last time you were this quiet, you guys played a big prank on all of us" Fabian said

Jerome smirked at the memory. Lots of ketchup. Alfie and Patricia couldn't help but smirk as well.

"You don't have to worry" Patricia spoke up. "We aren't planning anything"

"Yet" Jerome added.

"Please don't Jerome" Mara begged him. A door closed, and Jerome winced from the sound. It was as if someone shot a bullet right by his ear.

"Oh hello! You guys are all early!" Trudy smiled coming in. Everyone smiled and hugged her.

"Take these all to your room please" Trudy said almost tripping over Amber's luggage. So they took their stuff up the stairs. The rest of the day was uneventful. Everyone unpacked and put away their stuff. They set their room up the way they wanted. They all soon went to sleep. Well, all except Jerome. When he was sure Alfie was asleep, he went out the window and ran out to town. It takes ten minutes to arrive at town by car. Jerome got there in three seconds, maybe faster. He walked to a line where a club entrance was and walked to the front.

"Excuse me, can I see some ID" the guy said. Jerome looked him dead in the eye. The bodyguard suddenly moved out of the way, and Jerome walked right in. He walked to the bar and got a beer, scoped out the area. There were plenty of options. A girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes came up to him.

It didn't take long before they were out of the club and making out in the alley. Jerome's conscience and love for Mara would have stopped him from doing that, but his conscience doesn't even exist anymore, ever since that night. The night he turned.

He became hungry for more than just blood. He began to get aggressive, and pressed her against the wall. She could hear his soft growls as her shirt came off, as well as his. He breathed softly in her air, whispering charismatic words. She became enchanted. He looked her dead in the eye and smirked.

"Don't run away" he whispered. "Don't scream. Don't be afraid"

The girl simply nodded as his soft kisses turned more intimate. His eyes turned blood red, and his canine teeth sharpened to a point, as they broke through the skin. She stayed put, though she wanted to run. And he drank greedily. Every last drop, until her heart stopped. As her cold corpse fell on the floor, Jerome abandoned the body. He quickly wiped his mouth before climbing into the window of his room.

"Where have you been?" Alfie's voice cut through the silence like a knife. He was shirtless and only had boxers on. He had a layer of sweat on his forehead.

"Out" Jerome answered.

"Wanna tell me where?" Alfie said.

"When did you become my wife?" Jerome asked

"Since when is it a crime to care?" Alfie said

"It's just none of your business" Jerome said.

"You stink" Alfie said

"I'm sorry?" Jerome asked getting out of his clothes.

"You smell of a combination of blood and cheap perfume and it's disgusting" Alfie said. Jerome wasn't sure how he could smell it, when Jerome could only just smell a hint of it himself, and that was with his heightened senses. "Are you murdering prostitutes now? Should I get Mara and tell her?"

Jerome felt a pang of fear and walked to Alfie.

"Go to bed, and forget about tonight" Jerome said.

"Or what?" Alfie asked. Jerome was shocked to say the least, Alfie should have done what he was told. "Could you get out of my face before I puke all over you?" Alfie asked giving him a little shove. Jerome got angry and shoved him onto the wall. He hit it with a bang, and it was loud and strong enough to knock him out, but Alfie leaped over the bed and tackled him.

"What is going on here?" Victor yelled. Most of the house was in the doorway. Only Mick, Patricia, and Joy weren't. That was probably because they were all heavy sleepers

"Jerome snuck out after hours" Alfie said

"Who knew you were such a snitch?" Jerome asked

"Who knew you were such a jack ass? Oh wait!" Alfie pointed to everyone in the hall and himself.

"Enough!" Victor yelled. "It's five in the morning, get some sleep. And both of you are on punishment tomorrow, especially you Clark"

Everyone went to their rooms except for Mara and Amber.

"Can I speak with you?" Mara asked Jerome. He nodded and went into the hall with her as Amber went into the room.

"Why were you even up?" Amber asked.

"I had to pee" Alfie said. Amber giggled.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked. Alfie shrugged. Amber took a shaky deep breath as she looked at Alfie's half naked body. "Your sweaty"

"It's hot" Alfie said. Amber looked back up.

"Definitely" she said and he chuckled. "I can tell you're going through some changes"

"Since when did you get so insightful?" Alfie joked.

"Since when did you know big words?" Amber joked back. "I've been more connected lately, and it's put everything in focus"

"Ok, cool" Alfie said not really knowing what that means.

"I'm going through changes as well" Amber nodded. "It's hard, I know. But it won't do any good to sit around and mope about it. That's part of why I'm throwing this party"

"So you can have some fun?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah" Amber said.

"It's all about Amber isn't it?" Alfie laughed as he tickled Amber.

"Stop" she managed to say in her fit of laughter. "Alfie, no"

"Ok, ok" Alfie said.

"It's late- er early- and I need my beauty sleep" Amber said. "Try not to kill Jerome in his sleep"

"Sure" Alfie said. Amber left the room to see Mara and Jerome talking.

"I'm just asking you where you had to go in the middle of the night! If it's 'no where important' you can just tell me!" Mara said.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk!" Jerome yelled.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Mara asked

"Why are you asking me so many damn questions?" Jerome exclaimed. Mare put a finger to her lips and pointed upstairs.

"Because I care about you" Mara whispered. "You have people here who care about you. That includes Alfie. Don't push them away"

Mara stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, and Jerome remembered why he loved her. He smiled and went into his room. He saw Alfie get into his bed.

"Uh, sorry" Jerome said to him. Alfie looked at him.

"Whatever" Alfie said

"That's it?" Jerome asked

"I'll accept it when it's sincere" Alfie said

"It was! Mara just put things in perspective, and though I don't say it much, you're an important person in my life" Jerome said. Alfie thought and nodded.

"You are to me as well" Alfie said. Jerome nodded and smiled. He still felt tension, and a barrier. And it was pretty awkward. He could see why Alfie thought the apology wasn't sincere, because the energy in the room wasn't.

"Night" Jerome said.

"Night" Alfie replied. Jerome didn't know why as soon as he stepped into the house, had an urge to hurt Alfie, he just knew he did.

Amber got up extra early and got Nina, Alfie and Joy up as well. She wanted to decorate the room before everyone else was up, even though the people decorating at the moment are the ones being thrown the party. She chose Alfie and Nina because they're closest to her, and Joy because she was great at planning parties.

"Ok, so I was thinking we decorate only half of the room" Amber said up and ready to go. Her housemates just yawned and absentmindedly nodded their heads.

"Why did we have to get up so early?" Alfie yawned

"I'm not even up this early on a school day" Joy complained.

"Yeah, and no one gets up before nine at the earliest on a Saturday" Nina said.

"It's not that early" Amber said. "What time is it? 7:30?

"6:57" Alfie, Nina and Joy corrected.

"I just wanted to be sure no one saw it yet, ok? Someone get the latter please?"

Alfie went in the closet and pulled out the latter.

"Wait, it's 6:57?" Amber asked

"It's 58 now" Joy said.

"Yay! Two minutes until your half birthday, Neens!"

"Woo" Nina with no care at all. It was her _half_ birthday, she could already drive a car. She really wasn't concerned about it, and it seemed like Alfie and Joy felt the same way.

"Now lets hang some streamers" Amber smiled. Alfie placed the latter by the wall and Joy plopped on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Joy stop sleeping" Amber instructed.

"I'm not sleeping I'm meditating" Joy said. "Ummmmmm why the hell are we up so early?"

Alfie laughed and did what she did. "Ummmmmm why are we decorating for our own party?"

Nina giggled and Amber rolled her eyes. Amber went back to hanging streamers when suddenly Nina fell to the floor.

She could hear the bells chime to tell them it was seven o'clock. Her skin felt like it was on fire and she bellowed a blood curdling scream. Her bones felt like they were each breaking, one at a time. Amber, Alfie and Joy looked at each other and at Nina, not knowing what to do. It didn't take long for everyone to come see what the problem was. Jerome, Eddie, and Fabian came first. Eddie and Fabian because of their protective instincts, and Jerome because of his heightened hearing.

"What's wrong" Eddie asked

"Why is she like this?" Fabian asked. She stopped screaming and began to cry.

"M-my skin burns" she stuttered. "And I can't move, it hurts"

Alfie's eyes widened, and he went into action. He carried her bridal style to her room with everyone following closely behind, wondering what he was doing.

"Amber, change her into something cool, a tank top, shorts, as little as possible without her being exposed" Alfie said. He leapt around the room getting fans and turning on the air conditioner. He was so strict and serious, that Amber didn't dare disobey his orders. "Fabian, you have asma right?"

"Uh, yeah" Fabian said. Alfie rushed out of the room and grabbed a pack of water bottles, ice packs, a large fan and a spray bottle. He rushed in the bathroom and got Fabian's inhaler, ear drops, eye drops, and nasal spray. When he got back in her and Amber's room, everyone was crowded around bed. They were all surprised by how much Alfie could carry. He gave Fabian a water bottle and Amber the spray.

"Help her drink the water, and spray her skin" Alfie said. They did as they were told and she relaxed a little. After about seven water bottles of water, she could move her arms. Everyone except for Fabian, Amber, and Alfie left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Fabian asked.

"What?" Nina asked. She then scrunched her eyebrows.

"How are you feeling?" Fabian said louder.

"What?" Nina repeated louder. "I can't hear you! I can't hear myself! Why can't I hear myself?"

"I-I don't know" Fabian said. Alfie got the ear drops ready as Nina began to panic. Amber and Fabian shared her look. Suddenly she grunted and groaned as she covered her ears.

"What is that?" Nina yelled.

"What's what?" Amber asked. Alfie leaped up and turned her head to the side and put the ear drops in her ears.

"Wait so you can hear now?" Fabian asked

"Yeah I guess so" Nina said. "The sound is still there, it's just softer"

"It'll be there for a few minutes" Alfie said sitting down.

"What does it sound like?" Amber asked

"Like a little high pitch whistle sound. It's irritating" Nina said.

"Do you hear it?" Fabian asked Alfie. He shook his head.

"But I know what it sounds like" Alfie replied. "Like an old tv when you first turn it on"

"Yeah, but more high pitched" Nina said. Amber put down the spray bottle, and put on a jacket.

"Can we turn the air off now?" Amber asked

"No!" Nina says. "I'm still really hot"

"Has the burning gone down at all?" Alfie asked

"Yeah, I'm just hot. But I am in so much pain inside. I can't explain it, it kind of feels like it did when I broke my leg" Nina said

"It'll go away soon" Alfie said

"How is it that you know so much?" Fabian asked

"I went through the same thing New Years Eve" Alfie said.

"Isn't that six months after your birthday exactly?" Fabian asked

"Yeah it's his half birthday" Amber said. Fabian was about to say something when Nina began to hyperventilate. Alfie grabbed the inhaler and gave it to Fabian.

"Give that to her" he instructed.

"But I put my mouth on here" Fabian said.

"It's not like you don't swap spit all the time anyway" Alfie said. Amber giggled at this. Fabian put the inhaler into her mouth and pressed the button. Her breathing calmed down soon after.

"That was really weird, I never felt something like that before" Nina said.

"It sucks" Fabian said.

"How much longer will this go on?" Amber asked

"About ten minutes" Alfie said

"That's ten minutes too long" Amber muttered.

"Tell me about it" Nina said.

"Uh, get ready to freak out" Alfie said. "Again"

"Why" Fabian asked

"Alfie, the color's gone" she said with fear. "Everything is gray"

"Uh..." Alfie said knowing she was getting ready to experience something worse.

"Alfie everything is fading, I can't see, everything is white!" Nina yelled as her eyes darted around the room. Fabian noticed they turned a pale, almost white color. "Everything's turned black! I've gone blind"

She then screamed and her eyes began to water. She put her hands to her eyes. Alfie opened her eyes wide and put eye drops in them.

"It stops the burning, your eyesight will return soon" Alfie said. "Then your body will go totally numb, then you're done"

"What is this, is it a disease?" Nina asked

"I don't know what it is, I just know this is what my dad did for me when it happened" Alfie said

"Look!" Amber said pointing at Nina's eyes. The color was returning in her eyes, though they weren't her normal color.

"Her eyes are hazel instead of dark brown" Fabian said

"Who cares, I can see" Nina smiled.

"Are you all better?" Fabian smiled.

"Well, I would be" Nina said.

"Can't move?" Alfie asked

"No" Nina responded.

"Ok, she needs to rest" Alfie said. "Do not wake her up, she needs to sleep on her own"

"Ok, feel better, Neens!" Amber said smiling as she left. Fabian smiled and left, not knowing how to say what he was thinking. He can't think of a world without Nina, and she really scared him today.

"How long does she need to sleep?" Fabian asked once outside of the room.

"Eh, a week" Alfie shrugged.

"A WEEK?!" Fabian and Amber exclaimed

"Kidding!" Alfie grinned. "A day at the most"

"How do you know when she's supposed wake up?" Amber asked

"She wakes up on her own" Alfie said.

"How long did you sleep?" Fabian asked

"Half hour" Alfie said. "I'm going back to sleep if you need me"

"Ok" Fabian said headed for the shower as Amber went to decorate.

"Oh, and this is very important, do not wake her up. At all" Alfie said seriously. The two nodded and left. Alfie came out of his room about two hours and forty-five minutes later feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. At the same time, Nina came down.

"Hey!" Alfie smiled.

"Hey, I feel a lot better" Nina said.

"What's going on?" Joy said rubbing her eyes.

"You were sleep too?" Nina asked

"Yeah, can't you tell?" Joy asked looking down at her pajamas. "Guess we're all tired because Amber got us up at dawn"

"Yeah, and I'm sure the room's not done" Nina said.

"Unless she did it herself" Joy said

"Amber doesn't do things by herself, she gets people to do it for her" Alfie said

"Correction, she gets _us_ to do it for her, and since we weren't there, it's not done" Nina said. They opened the door to see the room beautifully decorated. Everyone jumped up and said 'surprise' and the music came on. There was a long table of eggs and bacon and sausage and pancakes and anything else that's in the breakfast food category. The three were truly surprised, and not ready. They didn't even showered yet.

"Wow" Joy said.

"I'll have you know I did most the work" Amber said.

"You 'supervised' Amber" Eddie said.

"That _is_ most of the work!" Amber defended.

"At least it's more than you did" Fabian said to Eddie. He turned to Nina and smiled.

"You're ok now?" He asked her.

"Yeah" Nina smiled.

"You gave us a huge scare" Mick said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Alfie was there when he was right?" Trudy said bringing in the pancakes.

"Oh yeah, thanks Alfie!"

"No probs Bob" Alfie said. Everyone looked at him oddly. Nina said giving him a small hug as she made her way to the waffles. Fabian's smile went down.

"This brunch buffet is awesome" Joy said.

"Breakfast for the champions" Alfie said smiling.

"Ok, at six we'll all have dinner, then we'll invite some people from the other houses" Amber said. "And that's when the party really starts"

"Cool, then I can change" Nina said looking at what she was wearing. She then began to fan herself. Mara went to Jerome and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I was being nosey. When you want to tell me something, tell me. I can wait." Mara said. Jerome smiled, he had an amazing girlfriend.

"Thanks" he said.

"Movie marathon tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure" he said. She beamed at this. Eddie noticed for the tenth time today that Patricia was quiet in a corner to herself. He decided to say something this time.

"Hey you ok?" he asked sitting by her

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked him.

"Because you were quiet all day, and I call you Yacker for a reason" he said

"I'm fine, ok?" she said and stormed up the stairs to her room, and Eddie follows her.

"Look, I care about you" Eddie said "You're not acting like you usually do. I'm just saying I'm here for you"

"I don't want you to be! Be down stairs_ for me_" Patricia yelled. "I'm trying to figure stuff out alone"

"Why can't I help you?" Eddie asked

"Because I _don't_ want your _help_!" Patricia yelled. Her pupils were dilated and wind began to blow inside of the room, though all of the windows were closed. The lights began to flicker and the door opened and closed over and over again. Her hair covered her neck, but Eddie could still see a hint of some kind of mark on It. Soon everything calmed down and Patricia's eyes went back to normal..

"Wha- what was- what's going-" Eddie stuttered. Patricia began to panic. Her breathing became heavy and she ran out of the room leaving Eddie confused.

* * *

_**Why are Jerome and Alfie fighting?**_

_**What happened to Nina?**_


	2. First Bite

**Chapter 2**

Eddie walks into the living room and Joy approaches him immediately.

"What did you do?" she questioned. "Patricia ran out of here like there was a fire"

"I didn't do anything" Eddie said. "Something weird happened"

"Well, now she's upset" Joy said. Amber looked at the door before running out and following Patricia.

"What do you want?" Patricia asked.

"What happened upstairs?" Amber asked.

"Nothing" Patricia said.

"Don't lie to me" Amber said. "I heard something. I heard a bunch of wind. What did you do?"

Patricia stayed silent.

"I know what you are" Amber said. "You're a witch"

Patricia looked up at her in shock.

"How did you know that?" Patricia asked. "Are you a witch?"

"No, I'm an element" Amber said. "Can I see it?"

Patricia nodded. Amber came closer and moved Patricia's hair from her neck as well as her jacket. There was a pattern that started at the top of her neck and swirled down to the top of her arm.

"The more I use my powers and learn, the more it grows" she said covering it up. "Please don't tell anyone"

"Of course not" Amber said. "When did you find out?"

"Over holiday it appeared. My mom told me" Patricia said.

"Is Piper a witch?" Amber asked

"Yeah, but her mark didn't come until the end of the holiday, where as mine came at the beginning" Patricia said. "When did you find out?"

"Last summer" she said.

"So you've known for a while?" Amber said.

"Yeah, but I rejected the powers. I didn't want them at first. It took me awhile to come to terms with who I am" Amber said. "But I spent so much time in nature in the past two weeks. I connected. It really put things in perspective and according to Alfie, I've become more insightful"

"You know, we are some of the most powerful beings on earth right now" Patricia said.

"It's hard to adjust to. I mean, we have all of these powers" Amber said.

"What can you do?" Patricia asked. Amber smiled at this.

"I've been waiting to show someone this for a while" Amber said. She lifted her hands and her eyes turned a pale blue. The wind around her picked up and sent her into the air. Then she set herself down and her eyes turned a red color. A ring of fire came up around the two. Her eyes turned green and Amber went onto her knees and put her palms over the earth. it lifted up above her creating a small plant. Her eyes turned dark blue and she found water in the earth, lifting it up to show Patricia. Everything settled down and her eyes turned brown again.

"Wow" Patricia said.

"That's the basic stuff" Amber said.

"That was _so_ cool" Patricia said.

"Thanks" Amber said. "Let's see what you can do?"

"Ok" Patricia said. She closed her eyes and focused. At first nothing happened, but when she opened her eyes her pupils were dilated. The sky turned a dark gray and the wind picked up. Lighting sounded off nearby. Amber could see that she was losing her.

"Patricia" Amber said snapping her out of it. Patricia's eyes went back to normal.

"It's hard to take control of it, in fact, it takes control of me" Patricia said. "I never remember what happens"

"What you did was incredible, but also dangerous" Amber said. "You have to learn control"

"It's hard" Patricia slumped.

"I know, but I'll help you" Amber said. She grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Whoa" Patricia said feeling a wave of energy. Amber felt it too.

"Wow" Amber said. "Did you feel that"

"What was it?" Patricia asked

"I don't know, but it was strong" Amber said. "Lets go back, I'm sure everyone is worried sick"

"Fine" Patricia said. They walked back and when they walked through the door everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Are you ok?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, Amber helped me out" Patricia said

"There was a crazy storm out there" Mick said. Amber looked at Patricia.

"We were fine" Amber said.

"Where's Eddie?" Patricia asked

"He's in our room" Mick said.

"Ok, thanks" Patricia said to Mick before running down the hall. She knocked on the door and Fabian answered.

"Hey Patricia, are you alright?" Fabian asked

"Yeah, Eddie's in there right?" Patricia asked

"Yeah, I'll give you guys some privacy" Fabian said.

"Thanks" Patricia said to him. Eddie looked up at his girlfriend.

"What happened, are you ok?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine" Patricia answered. "I wanted to apol..."

"What?" Eddie asked

"I wanted to _apologize_" Patricia said.

"Then do it" Eddie said.

"I hate apologizing" Patricia whined. "But, I'm sorry for acting weird and the freak out I had"

"It's fine" Eddie said.

"But I really need my space right now. Well, not space, but I need to figure some things out, and you have to let me. So if I say that I need to be alone, please just let me be alone" Patricia said.

"Ok" Eddie said. "Do you want to be alone now?"

"Not particularly" Patricia said. She snaked her arms around his neck and leaned in.

"Sorry, sorry" Fabian interrupted. "I need my book"

"Wow" Patricia said ask Fabian left.

"Mood ruiner" Eddie said. As the day went on, everyone did their own thing. Alfie, Nina, and Joy finally showered. Amber got ready for the party later. Eddie and Patricia hung out, as did Mara and Jerome. Nina and Fabian watched a movie together. Soon it was dinner time. Everyone ate and chatted, and Jerome started another food fight. Victor made them clean up and Amber complained about the food on her new shirt. Once everyone was cleaned., they changed into clothes that didn't have food stains and Amber was ready to party.

"Let's invite other people over" Amber said grabbing Nina. They were about to walk out when they heard a terrible scream. They rushed to where the sound was coming from and saw Joy in her room on the floor crying. Everyone went over to her.

"Again?" Jerome asked.

"What's happening?" Mick asked

"Get her on the bed" Nina said. She looked at Alfie who looked back at her and they nodded to each other. They got the stuff from out of Nina and Amber's room and carried it to Joy's room.

"Look, we'll handle this, you guys get ready for the party. We'll just have to start it later" Alfie said. Everyone nodded and left the room.

"Wa-was it this ba-bad when you-" Joy started

"Yes" Nina and Alfie answered.

"You're hearing is going to go first" Alfie said.

"It's horrible" Nina said. Joy looked at her.

"You're muffled" Joy said

"Then it's starting" Nina said.

"What's happening to us?" Joy asked.

"That's a good question" Alfie said. Nina went on her laptop and typed something in.

"I looked up what it means when you start losing your hearing and eyesight, and your in pain" Nina said.

"What does it say?" Alfie asked

"You're getting old" Nina said. The three laughed.

"I hope we aren't going through what Amber went through" Alfie said.

"Oh my God, she looked horrible with that scarf and hat and all of that stuff" Joy said. They laughed some more.

"She looked like and old lady actress from one of the past decades" Nina laughed. Alfie and Nina treated Joy as she went through the symptoms and joked around as they did it. That made Joy feel better. They were acting as if they had been friends for years. She was now momentarily blind. They helped her by putting in the eye drops.

"It's interesting that it's you two who have gone through this" Joy said

"Why?" Nina said.

"Because my dad told me I should hang out with you two more" Joy said as the color came back to her eyes. "Hey I can see!"

"Wait, why us?" Nina asked

"I don't know" Joy said. "He said we should get closer because eventually we'll need each other, whatever that means"

"That's weird" Alfie said.

"Yeah" Nina said. "It's not like we ever talk"

"Except for the mystery" Joy said.

"We really don't know much about each other" Alfie

"Yeah, we barely talk" Joy said.

"Well, if your dad's asking maybe it's for the best" Nina said. "You guys wanna go into town tomorrow?"

"Sure" Alfie shrugged.

"Sounds good to me" Joy said. "Now, why can't I move?"

"Oh, it's time for your nap" Alfie said

"Trust me, it's the best nap you could ever take" Nina said with a yawn. "In fact, maybe I'll take a nap too"

"Same" Alfie said. They left and all took a nap before waking up at around nine. They invited other people over and the party finally started. Everyone had a great time and it went smoothly for once. After cleaning up, Mara and Jerome headed to his room to see Alfie.

"Oh hey Alfie, Mara and I are going to have a movie marathon" Jerome said.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Alfie asked. Jerome shrugged. Already feeling another fight coming on, Mara spoke up.

"You can sleep with Amber" Mara suggested. Alfie sighed and went upstairs.

"What movie did you choose?" Jerome asked. She smiled and held up the Harry Potter eight movie box set.

"I got it for Christmas" Mara said.

"You want me to watch all of those with you" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, we can pull an all-nighter" Mara said. "You promised you would finally watch Harry Potter with me"

"Fine" Jerome said. When he agreed to a movie marathon, he expected maybe three movies that are at most an hour and a half, then Mara would fall asleep and he could get something to eat. He didn't expect wight two hour long movies. By the end of the third movie, Jerome was growing impatient with Mara's relentlessness. By the fourth movie, Jerome's mouth got dry. At around nine am the fifth movie ended and Mara put in the sixth one.

"Wait, Mara aren't you tired?" Jerome said panting. She yawned.

"Yeah, but there's no point in going to bed now. Everyone will be up in an hour" she said pressing play. She was right and by around ten thirty everyone was up, and Jerome was starving. His awareness of blood was strengthened. He could hear it going through their veins. he didn't know if he could handle it. At the end of the sixth move, Mara put all of the DVD's away.

"Going to bed?" Jerome said with excitement. It would be harder to get some food, but he knew he could get one.

"Nah, going to breakfast. We'll watch these two tonight" Mara said. She left and Jerome got ready to leave when Alfie came in.

"Hey" Alfie said grabbing his sweatshirt. "You coming to eat?"

"I'm trying" Jerome said through his teeth.

"Ok then c'mon" Alfie said leading him to the dining table with everyone. He couldn't focus, his canine teeth were coming out on their own. He felt dizzy. He heard heartbeats everywhere. All of the talking was muffled. The food tasted like dirt. His vision blurred.

"Hey" Alfie said to him. "I was thinking we could pull a back to school prank"

"Shut up" he hissed. It threw Alfie off.

"What's your problem?" Alfie asked.

"I don't have one" Jerome said. Joy noticed the tension between the two.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked

"Fine, Joy" Jerome said. "Just peachy"

"Don't get mad at Joy, she was just seeing if you guys were alright" Nina defended.

"Maybe she should mind her own business" Jerome said

"What's gotten into you?" Mara asked

"He's always been this way" Mick rolled his eyes.

"Shut it _Campbell_!" Jerome yelled

"Make me _Clarke_" Mick said. Jerome got out and pushed him out of his seat and stormed off.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Alfie yelled.

"Someone should go talk to him" Mara said.

"He's your boyfriend" Patricia said.

"I think he needs a guy to talk to" Mara said.

"I can't go, I'll kill him" Alfie grunted.

"Same here" Mick said brushing himself off.

"Eddie?" Mara asked.

"I would, but I'm eating" Eddie said stuffing his face, almost oblivious to the situation at hand.

"I'll go" Fabian said walking to his room. When he walked in, Jerome was at the window.

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked. Jerome turned and groaned.

"Don't you people ever mind your own damn business?" Jerome asked. "Can people stop coming into my room, this isn't your room get out!"

"We're worried about you" Fabian said

"I'm _starving_" Jerome said in an almost pleading voice. "I need you to leave and I need to eat"

"Well I'm not surprised, you stormed off after eating almost nothing" Fabian said. At this point Jerome was at his breaking point. His eyes began to turn crimson and he turned away from Fabian.

"That's not the type of Hunger I'm feeling" Jerome growled. he turned towards him and Fabian's eyes widened in fear.

"Your eyes- you're a v-vam" Fabian started. But it had to be some kind of trick, those things don't exist. They're not real.

But it felt real when Jerome leaped to the other side of the room and tackled Fabian's poor defenseless body. It felt real when Jerome viciously bit Fabian's neck and sucked his blood. Then, he didn't feel anything. He felt numb.


	3. Silver Moon Blues

**Chapter 3**

Fabian awoke with a start. He was panting and sweating, why would he dream something like that? He felt extremely stiff, his bones ached. His neck hurt the most though. As his senses woke up, he noticed he wasn't in his room. In fact he wasn't even in a room, he was in the forest. It was evening, he could tell. That's when he realized the changes in himself. He could hear something, breathing. A bird flapping it's wings miles away.

"Hey" Jerome said jumping down from a branch.

"Why am I in the woods?" Fabian asked

"I couldn't have you in there with all the... blood" Jerome said.

"What's happening?" Fabian asked

"You're transitioning" Jerome said. "All you need to do is eat"

"What?" Fabian asked. Jerome sighed.

"Ok, over break I met this girl, her name was Tina" Jerome said. "She was cool, and a nice friend. I hung out with her for the beginning of the week. I did notice some weird things about her, like she was always turning away from me, because her eyes. they would turn this red color"

Fabian remembered what Jerome looked like right before he blacked out.

"One day, she got like, really cranky and talked about being hungry or something. Next thing I know she bit me. That's when I turned. She took me to feed and I lost my humanity. I was really hungry this morning, and I'm sorry. But now I have to teach you how to feed" Jerome said.

"What?" Fabian said. Jerome sighed.

"You are a vampire" Jerome said.

Vampire.

The word hit Fabian like a ton of bricks. Vampires don't exist. They're urban legends. They aren't real. But then what else would explain what was happening to him. And Jerome's eyes, and the way he bit him. Jerome is a vampire. Jerome bit him. And now...

"I'm a vampire" Fabian said.

"There you go!" Jerome said. "Progress! We're getting somewhere"

"Why did you turn me?" Fabian asked angrily.

"Because I was hungry! It seems like you people were relentless in making sure I wouldn't eat. You're lucky I didn't kill you" Jerome said. "Well, you know. Kill you, kill you"

"I don't feel well" Fabian said.

"Yup, that means you're hungry" Jerome said. He took him into town and scoped out the people. "Choose one. Getting a girl is easier"

"Choose one to kill?" Fabian asked

"It's either them or you" Jerome said. Fabian wanted badly to reject the offer, but he was so hungry, and something was pushing him to do as he was told. He saw a girl who was walking down the street, looking lost.

"Her" Fabian said. Jerome looked at her and nodded.

"Ok, go eat her" Jerome said nonchalantly.

"What do I say to her?" Fabian asked.

"You'll know" Jerome said. Fabian walked to the girl and smiled.

"Hi, you look lost" Fabian said.

"Yeah, I am" the girl said she was American. "I'm Lia"

"I'm Fabian" Fabian said. "What are you looking for?"

"A bank" she smiled.

"Ok, follow me" Fabian said. She looked unsure at him, so he smiled and looked her in the air. "Follow me"

"Ok" she said as he walked down to the alley where he knew Jerome was.

"You did better than I expected" Jerome said.

"This isn't the bank" she said.

"She's American" Jerome rolled his eyes at him. "Of course she is. Now feed on her. And tell her not to scream, that's important. The last thing we need is a scene"

"Lia, don't be scared, don't scream" Fabian said. She nodded and he leaned, inches away from her neck, before stopping.

"Ugh" Jerome said.

"I can't do it" Fabian said.

"You have to!" Jerome said.

"I can't" Fabian said. "It's not right!"

"It's just your annoying bitchy humanity talking. Now lean in there and take a bite" Jerome said pushing his head down to her neck. Fabian couldn't stand it anymore and bit into her neck. All thoughts and morals that he had left in that moment. All he could think of was the blood. He drank every drop.

And gone was the Fabian everyone knew and loved.

Nina, Alfie, and Joy were walking down the street, getting ready to go back home.

"Can I have a gummy?" Alfie asked Joy.

"No!" Joy said. "No one told you to eat all of yours"

"Please?" Alfie asked.

"If you catch it in your mouth you can have it" Joy said Alfie turned around and Joy deliberately threw it above his head. Alfie just jumped in the air to get it.

"Whoa, that was really high" Nina said. She grabbed a gummy of her own and threw it higher and farther. Alfie backflipped and caught it in his mouth, landing on his feet.

"That was awesome" Joy said.

"I could never do that before" Alfie said. "That was crazy"

"Ok, we have to get home" Nina said as they waited for the cab. However, twenty minutes went by and there was no cab.

"At this point, we'd be better off running" Alfie groaned.

"Why don't we?" Joy shrugged finishing off her gummies.

"Wanna race?" Nina asked. She held up her half full bag of gummies. "Winner gets these"

"It's like a four mile run" Alfie said.

"Then we better go now" Nina said and began running, and pretty fast.

"No fair!" Alfie and Joy exclaimed. They quickly followed, just steps behind her. All three were beginning to feel exhilarated. They began to run faster, faster than a human should be able to. At one point they were all on the same page. Joy did a flip and landed on her feet, kicking off and not missing a step.

"This is amazing!" Joy said. They jumped the high gate easily and ran up the hill to the school, which was empty and quiet. They passed it and Nina did a front tuck. They finally reached the house and opened the door.

"That was incredible" Alfie said. "I never had so much adrenaline in me"

"I know! We accelerated through the air" Nina said.

"Have fun?" Mara asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm glad we did this" Joy said and the others nodded as they walked into the living room where the others were.

"And the thing is, that was a long fucking run, and I'm not even tired" Alfie laughed.

"I know!" Joy said.

"I'm hungry though. Nina, where are my gummies?" Alfie asked

"Wait, you didn't win" Nina said.

"Yeah I did" Alfie said

"Are you kidding me? I totally won!" Joy said.

"How about we split them into three, and call it a tie?" Nina asked. The others nodded. Fabian walked into the room.

"Fabian, you will never believe what happened to us" Nina said.

"Anything is believable" Fabian shrugged.

"Hey Fabes, something's different about you" Joy said.

"You too" Fabian eyed the three before heading to his room. He had to leave, their heartbeats were deafeningly loud to him. Even though he was planning on going to his room, he decided he would hang out with Jerome.

"Hey" Jerome said once seeing Fabian.

"Hey, I feel so different" Fabian said.

"Good different or bad different?" Jerome asked

"Good different. I feel like I can do anything" Fabian said. "Although, Nina's annoying me for no reason..."

"That's how I feel about Alfie" Jerome said. Nina appeared at the door.

"Uh..." she said. "Hey, do you want to hang out?"

"Sure" Fabian said and followed her out and into his room. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We can talk" Nina said. "How was your day?"

"It was really cool" Fabian smirked.

"Really? Where'd you go?" Nina asked

"I just went to town with Jerome" Fabian shrugged.

"What did you do?" Nina asked. She wasn't trying to be pushy, she was just interested.

"Nothing" Fabian said.

"Why so secretive all of a sudden?" Nina asked with a chuckle

"Well geez Nina get off my back" Fabian said. That surprised her. "I don't have to tell you everything I'm doing at every second of my day"

Nina was not happy with the way Fabian was speaking to her. "I didn't like that, that was rude. And why is it that you suddenly can't tell me stuff, I didn't know we kept secrets"

"Oh please Nina, everyone keeps secrets" Fabian said. "You know, Jerome was right. No one knows how to mind their own business"

"Since when do you agree with Jerome? And since when did you become such a smart ass?" Nina asked

"Nina" Jerome said in the doorway. "You need to relax"

"I know, always so uptight and paranoid" Fabian laughed.

"_I'm_ uptight? Me? Fabian, you're the most uptight person in England!" Nina yelled. "And I have a good reason to be paranoid I almost lost my life twice!"

"Jerome, I don't know what's going on with them" Joy said. "But you need to give them privacy"

"Privacy?" Jerome asked. "No one in this house knows what _privacy_ means!"

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything to you!" Joy yelled back.

"You're in my personal space" Jerome said.

"Dude, chill" Alfie said.

"This isn't your fight" Jerome said.

"Well technically you butted to our fight, so you don't have room to talk" Nina said to Jerome.

"I don't know what your problem is, but all of you need to chill" Alfie said.

"Everybody GET OUT OF MY _ROOM_!" Fabian yelled. "Get out of my room, and find something better to do with your time than bothering the hell out of me!"

Everyone was so shocked, they did as they were told. Nina stomped on Jerome's foot and Jerome quickly whacked her on the head.

"Dude you just hit a girl!" Alfie yelled at him

"No, I just hit an ignorant nosy bitch" Jerome said. Nina punched him in the nose and walked off. Joy followed her and Alfie glared.

"That was not ok" Alfie said. He walked off somewhere, Jerome didn't care where.

Amber went to Patricia's room, who was on her bed listening to music. She tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to go outside with her. Patricia smiled and followed her out. They went to the futbol field, which was completely empty.

"Are you ready?" Amber asked Patricia

"Yes" Patricia said. She focused her energy and closed her eyes. As the wind began to pick up. Amber talked to Patricia and whispered soothing words.

"Don't let it take over you" she said. "Take control of the magic, it's yours. You own it. Patricia opened her eyes wide and Amber saw her dilated pupils. The wind around them spun around. Amber could see it was taking control of her now.

"Patricia, stop" Amber said. Patricia began to look in human, the veins became more visible, almost popping out of her skin. Her eyes turned completely black. Amber was thrown back and the sky turned black. Amber knew she had to stop Patricia now. It was getting dangerous, and the magic was taking power and energy from her very being. Amber used all of her strength, her eyes turning all four colors, and was able to send enough energy to send Patricia flying. Amber then created a ring of fire, surrounding her. Amber thought she was safe and that Patricia couldn't get through, but she suddenly ran through the flames, pushing them out of her way, and pushed Amber far into a tree, causing her to hit her head and black out.

Mick decided it would be a good idea to train and go for a run. There was so much fighting and tension in the house lately, it was becoming unbearable for him. Mick cared about his housemates, and he didn't like it when they fought. Yes this is coming from the guy who threatened to rip Alfie's head off, but he had a good reason to be upset. He figured the others must have a good reason to be upset as well, and it wasn't his place to try to fix whatever was going on between them. But he needed to clear his head and break away from the craziness that was Anubis House.

As he made his way to the track field, he had to pass the futbol field and couldn't help but notice as he was approaching it that there were strange sounds coming from there. It sounded like a fight, another fight. However, this one seemed a bit more intense. As the field came into view, he was surprised to see that it wasn't just two people fighting, it was Amber and Patricia. And they weren't fighting like normal teenage girls do, they weren't even making physical contact.

Amber raised her palms at Patricia, and the redhead was suddenly enveloped in a curtain of flames surrounding her. This wasn't an ordinary fight. Amber just created flames with a simple raising of her palm. Amber seemed to have a moment of relief crossing her face, when Patricia suddenly walked out of the flames and panic was shown on it instead. Patricia didn't look normal. She looked scary. Granted she always looked scary, but this was a different kind. Her skin was pale and her eyes had gone black. Her veins were visible all throughout her body and there was some kind of tattoo or something on her neck.

Suddenly, Amber flew across the field and hitting the tree with such force, Mick was sure it would fall down. Patricia's eyes went back to normal and the dark sky Mick had hardly noticed turned into a very light one. Patricia looked around, looking at her surroundings and taking in the scene. Her eyes grew wide with fear when she saw Amber. She rushed to her side and tried to wake her up. Mick decided he didn't want to be there anymore and left as Amber began to move. He ran back to the house. What he saw just defined all the laws of Physics that Mara helped him learn. And it wasn't just anyone, it was his housemates. It was the people he lived with and went to sleep right under. The girl he had dated for two years when he was younger and the girl he first met and had been friends with for six years. He had to tell someone. Anyone. Everyone.

"Guys" he called as he sprinted into the house, stopping with a skid. All eyes were on him as he took a moment to catch his breath. "Amber and Patricia"

"What is it?" Eddie asked immediately with Alfie close behind him.

"What's wrong with them, where are they" Alfie asked.

"They were fighting, they had powers or something. There was fire and flying" Mick breathed out.

The room was silent for a moment, before everyone burst into a fit of laughter. Mick felt a bit betrayed. But at the same time, he really couldn't blame them. It was a crazy story, he would have thought it was a dream, if he didn't know that it wasn't. But he did know. It happened just moments before! And if it weren't real, where were the two girls now?

"Wow Mick, you say a lot of stupid things, but this was just, wow" Jerome said making Fabian and Alfie laugh harder. Joy threw a pillow at Jerome, who blocked it easily. And even though Joy felt bad for him, she also had to hide her giggles.

"They were flying?" Eddie asked. "You should write a book Mick, because your imagination should not go unnoticed"

"The only thing that made sense was that Amber and Patricia were fighting" Alfie said.

"Where are those two anyway?" Mara asked.

"Two what?" Patricia asked coming in with Amber.

"Mick said you two were fighting with superpowers" Nina said. Amber and Patricia shared a look of panic for a fraction of a second, and Mick almost missed it. But he didn't. He stared at the two girls as they laughed with a hint of nerves in their voices before retreating to his room. Amber and Patricia quickly walked up the stairs and into Amber and Nina's room to talk privately.

"Amber I'm so sorry" Patricia said as soon as the door closed. "I don't know what happened"

"I know, it's ok" Amber responded.

"Are you still going to help me?" Patricia asked

"Yeah, but I think we need to do some research first" Amber said. "This isn't just a problem with the magic, it's taking _control_ of you. I fear it's taking over you. I think it's feeding off of you. I think it could be more dangerous"

Patricia groaned and fell on Nina's bed. _'Why is nothing easy for me?'_ she thought.

Jerome walked into his room to see a tall strong pale man standing in the middle of it. Jerome knew immediately upon seeing his blood red eyes that he wasn't human. Jerome closed the door behind him quickly, making sure to lock it.

"Not that I'm not 'totally team vampire, woo!' but there are people in the house that aren't vampires, and I seriously don't want to deal with them knowing about them, so if you could be more on the down low with the whole vampire thing, that'd be great" Jerome said. The vampire who was obviously older than him just looked at him. "So who are you and why exactly are you here?"

"I'm here to deliver a message from The Highest" the man said. Jerome's eyes widened upon hearing this. "She has been informed that you have turned a human into one of our kind and wishes to meet with him immediately"

"Ok, of course. When would be a good time?" Jerome asked.

"Immediately" the man said before leaving in a flash. Jerome sighed and mentally groaned upon hearing Victor give his infamous speech for bed. At eleven Jerome knew he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to go now, or he'd be be exterminated like termite. He went into Fabian's room and dragged him out of the house.

"What are we doing?" Fabian asked groggily. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere important" Jerome said

"Can't it wait until morning?" Fabian asked.

"We're going to meet The Highest" Jerome said. "The oldest vampire and strongest vampire to anyone's knowledge. We have no room to disobey orders, so we have to go, _now_. "

"Ok" Fabian said as they arrived at a tall mansion and were let inside immediately. Fabian didn't know why he expected to see a man who was really old and whose age was equivalent to Dumbledores. Instead he saw a young woman who didn't look a day over twenty.

"Hello" she said. "I am Theodora Mason"

"Hi" Fabian said feeling a bit nervous.

"I've seen you before" she said to Jerome before turning to Fabian "But you I have not, so you must be the new born. Give me time to speak to him alone"

"Of course" Jerome said leaving. Fabian didn't want to be left alone with The Highest. Though young looking, she was quite intimidating.

"Has Jerome told you the rules of feeding?" Theodora asked. Fabian shook his head. "Well, first of all, once you've start feeding on someone, you must feed until they die. We have venom that changed humans to vampires unless they are killed. Only if you decide to turn the victim do you not kill them"

"Ok" Fabian said, finding it odd that venom was in his system.

"Now, you can not be around werewolves" she said very seriously. "This is important. Stay away from them. Werewolves were brought up hating vampires, and that they should be exterminated. Most don't even realise that's what they are being taught. Werewolves capture vampires and torture them until they believe that vampirism is bad. if they don't comply, they are killed. However, if we do not feed on human blood, we die"

"Why do they do that?" Fabian asked

"Because they believe that our way of living is terrible and that we are menaces to the community. They've been trying to kill me for centuries. They believe all vampires should adapt a new lifestyle or be exterminated. But we can not change how we live, just as humans need air and food, we need blood"

"Can't we feed on animal blood?" Fabian asked remembering Twilight. Nina loved that series. She never liked Edward surprisingly. She was always Team Jacob...

"I tried that many, _many_ years ago. It almost killed me. We can't live off of animal blood" Theodora said. "I am serious Fabian, stay away from werewolves, they will kill you"

"I will" Fabian insisted.

"That's what you say, but I can smell their scent on you. You are in the company of werewolves" Theodora said. "Find out who they are, and kill them"

This was news to Fabian. Was there someone at their house or at their school who was a werewolf? They were soon dismissed and Jerome and Fabian decided to get something to eat before heading home.

Alfie got up at one like he did every night for the past two weeks and went into the living room. He was surprised to see Joy there, and surprised again when he saw Nina coming down the stairs headed towards them.

"What are you two doing up?" she asked.

"I was looking at the moon" Alfie confessed. "I couldn't get a good view of it from my room"

"Same here" Joy said.

"Me too" Nina said. They sat in silence for a moment, appreciating the beauty of the moon, before Joy spoke up.

"Want to go closer?" she asked.

"How?" Nina asked. She led them to the door and opened it.

"What about the security lights? Victor will come running in a second" Alfie said

"That's only if we set them off by stepping on the grass" Joy said. She jumped up onto the roof, surprising the other two. "Come on"

Alfie used his upper body strength and Nina used her lower body strength and both pushed or pulled themselves up. It was surprisingly easy for both of them and they followed Joy, making sure not to fall. When the moon came out of the clouds, they were enchanted. The bright thing in the dark sky shone bright, and they all wondered why they hadn't noticed before.

"Wow" Alfie commented.

"It's beautiful" Joy gushed. Nina looked at her friends.

"You know, something's different about us" Nina said. The other two looked at her. "We shouldn't have been able to get up here so easily. Plus, your eyes are hazel, and I'm sure mine are too, when they've always been brown"

"I feel like I have this connection with you two, that I never had before" Joy said.

"And all three of us were the only ones to have that weird illness or whatever it was called" Alfie said.

"Amber's been hanging out with Patricia lately and Fabian's been hanging out with Jerome lately, so we aren't really hanging out with our best friends" Nina said. "So I'm glad I have you two, because I think we'd all be feeling lonely if we didn't hang out"

Alfie and Joy smiled at Nina, and agreed with her. Their best friends had kind of abandoned them. But now they had each other. The three continued watching the moon, not wanting to ever come down.


	4. A House United, Even in Chaos

_**Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but a lot happens!**_

**Chapter 4**

Fabian and Jerome were talking at the dinner table before their housemates came. They were talking about Fabian's conversation with Theodora the night before.

"She said we are among the werewolves" Fabian whispered.

"So you think someone in the house is a werewolf?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah possibly" Fabian said as their housemates filed into the rooms. It was finally their first day back to school so everyone had to get up early.

"Twilight is the best book ever" Amber said walking in with Nina.

"I agree with you, but I don't want a movie marathon of Twilight tonight" Nina said

"Vampires are cool" Mara said, everyone at the table now.

"I'm happy you said that" Jerome smiled.

"Why?" Mick asked him

"Because Vampires_ are_ cool" Jerome said.

"I like werewolves better" Joy said.

"Yeah, werewolves are hotter" Amber said.

"Oh come on, if you had the choice to be a vampire or a werewolf, don't you think being a vampire would be cooler?" Fabian asked.

"Ooh, let's take a vote" Amber said.

"Everyone in favor of vampires, raise your hand" Nina said. Jerome, Fabian, Mara, Eddie, and Patricia raised their hands. Amber, Alfie, Nina, Joy, and Mick kept their hands down.

"You would want to be a werewolf?" Eddie asked Amber.

"Well actually, I would stay human, but if I had to date one of them, I would date a werewolf" Amber said. "I mean, they're so big and manly, and rough on a full moon. Vampires are... Sparkly"

"And murderers" Alfie mumbled.

"That's how they stay alive" Fabian said.

"Maybe they should find a different way of living" Nina said. "At least some vampires only kill animals. But the others kill humans and don't even care"

"But the werewolves kill too" Jerome said. "Even if it's only on full moons"

"But they kill vampires who kill humans. So ultimately they're being helpful" Joy said.

"That's on Twilight and that's one adaption" Jerome said. "But on pretty much every other adaption, they kill any meat that moves"

"True but they only do it on a full moon, so they're doing little damage" Nina said. "Whereas the vampires..."

"They go at humans every day like a buffet" Alfie finished.

"But they don't have a choice, they have to or they die" Fabian said.

"Maybe they should die if they put everyone else in danger" Joy said

"Maybe everyone should be vampires" Jerome shrugged. "Then there would be no humans to kill"

"And no humans to feed on, and it would be the end of mankind, thanks to vampires" Joy said. "I can't stand the mere thought of vampires, I'm so glad they don't really exist"

"Same here" Alfie said.

"Yup" Nina said. Fabian and Jerome glared at them, and the rest of the house stared at the five.

"Wow" Mick said. "Intense Twilight debate. I didn't even think you guys were big fans"

"I just think werewolves are hot" Amber mumbled.

After dinner Patricia and Amber went off alone, confusing everyone again, to talk.

"I think we should talk to an old witch. Someone who will know what to do about this... thing" Amber said

"It's not a 'thing' it's just that I don't know how to control my magic yet" Patricia said annoyed. "But I know who we can talk to. Mel"

"Who's Mel?" Amber asked

"My bad ass grandma. But she does not want to be called a grandma" Patricia said. "After I got my mark my mom told me she was a witch. Actually my mom was supposed to be a witch, but she got skipped over"

"How close is your, uh Mel" Amber asked

"She's actually really close to the school" Patricia said

"Well then let's go!" Amber said. The ride was twenty minutes. The neighborhood was quiet and peaceful. Mel lived in the oldest house. It was probably older than Anubis. When they knocked a little old woman with streaks of gray hair came out. She wasn't wearing old clothes and holding herself up with a cane. She leaned on the doorway with her hand on her hip and a scowl on her lips.

"Hey Mel" Patricia said

"Hi Patty" Mel said.

"You know I hate when you call me that" Patricia said

"That's why I do it" Mel said. She turned her attention to Amber. "Who's the blonde"

"That's Amber, she's an Element" Patricia said.

"So what do you want from me?" Mel asked

"I'm having trouble with my magic, I was wondering if you could help" Patricia said

"'Course I can" Mel said. "Doesn't mean I will"

"Ugh stop being difficult" Patricia said.

"Fine, come over here" Mel said directing her to a couch. She took off Patricia's coat and looked at the mark. She inspected, before stopping at one part. She kept looking at it. "You're sick"

"I feel fine" Patricia said.

"Not that kind of sick. It's a magical sick. It's like a magic flu, and it started right here in the collarbone area" Mel said. "Here, I'll perform some kind of voodoo magic whatever and remove it. I got sick like ten times when I was learning"

She held her hands up and nothing happened at first. Then Mel began to shake and Patricia's mark turned red. Patricia screamed loudly and Amber's eyes widened. She didn't know what to do, but Mel was really shaking. She was breathing heavily and rocking back and forth. Amber began to try to snap Mel out of it, shaking her and saying her name. It was hard to focus with Patricia's screams. Finally Mel stopped shaking and Patricia stopped screaming.

"It was burning, my mark was burning" Patricia said. "Is it gone?"

Mel looked fearful at her granddaughter. "No. This is something different"

"Different?" Patricia asked. "What is it? Magic pneumonia?"

"You have a virus" Mel said. "It takes over your magic and grows stronger the more you use it. You have to stop using your magic. There was only one other person who had this virus"

"Who" Amber chimed in.

"Annabelle Baker" Mel said. "She couldn't control her magic, and had no recollection of what she did once she used it. When the mark was complete, she was out of control. She created havoc throughout the village, and once it was burnt down moved to the next one. It seemed like she was indestructible, but she wasn't. After a little while the dark magic consumed her and destroyed her"

"Well how do you get rid of it?" Patricia asked

"You can't" Mel said. "You can't use your magic. Promise me Patricia"

"I won't use it I promise" Patricia said. They left afterwards. Patricia was uncharacteristically quiet the entire ride back.

When they got back they stood at the door not yet going in.

"You ok?" Amber asked Patricia.

"Peachy" Patricia said bitterly.

"Do you wanna talk?" Amber asked

"No" Patricia said. "I want to be alone"

"Ok" Amber said and went off. Patricia went inside and to her room. Luckily neither Mara nor Joy were in there. She sat on her bed and took out her phone.

"Hey" Piper said. "You know I love you but make it fast, I have to go to my class"

Patricia broke down in tears. "I need you" she choked out.

"Patricia what are you-"

"Patricia?" Eddie asked at her doorway. She quickly hung up and wiped her eyes. "Are you crying?"

"No" Patricia said, not facing him.

"It's ok if you are, I just couldn't see you with tear streaks" Eddie said coming in. When she didn't answer he closed the door behind him. "Everyone cries. I've cried"

Patricia looked at him.

"Every time my dad didn't answer my letters" Eddie said. "So you don't have to tell me what's wrong"

He sat on her bed next to her and she leaned her head onto his shoulder and cried. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling a bit angry. _'Whoever or whatever made her cry so hard that she's shaking should be shot.'_

Fabian walked to the school to find Ms. Robinson in her office. He didn't know why a coach needed an office, it wasn't like she had papers to grade.

"Hey Ms. Robinson" Fabian said getting her attention. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Fabian" Ms. Robinson said.

"I was wondering if you had any spots to fill on the football team" Fabian asked.

"Actually I do" she said.

"Can I try out?" Fabian asked. She was surprised. She didn't know much about Fabian, she only met him a few times because of his friendship with Mick. He didn't seem like the type who would be interested in sports.

"Sorry Fabian, we take serious athletes"

"I'm serious about this" Fabian said

"You don't strike me as the athletic type" Ms. Robinson said

"How do you know what I can do when I haven't even tried out yet?" Fabian asked. Ms. Robinson eyed him for a second.

"Alright, let's see what you can do Rutter" Ms. Robinson said.

Amber went off to a wide open field. She decided to practice her powers. She realized just how gifted she was.

Mick was close by and saw her, and decided that if they didn't believe him he would show them. He hid behind the trees again and pulled out his phone to record.

Amber stood in the middle of the field, taking in the nature around her. Then she placed her palms over the ground and a tree emerged right in front of her. It grew tall and tall until it was the tallest of the trees, reaching the skies like a mountain.

Mick was recording all of it, but was still slightly stunned. It was hard to get over. This was the type of thing that happened in movies.

Amber felt a disturbance in the nature, the wind moved around something that wasn't supposed to be there, so there was someone watching her. She looked over to see Mick hidden behind a tree. He ducked when she looked over and she became angry. She moved the tree to the side and revealed him.

"MICK!" Amber yelled stomping over.

"Uh hey Ambs" Mick said nervously.

"Why were you spying on me?" Amber asked angrily.

"Amber why are you hiding this stuff? It's amazing" Mick said

"Don't change the subject Mick, that was beyond rude!" Amber said. "I can't believe you really were spying on me. That's an invasion of privacy. And you were recording me?"

"I didn't know how else to show everyone, they didn't believe me" Mick yelled feeling the frustration he felt before.

"Don't you _dare_ show anyone" Amber said her eyes a dangerous red. "Be lucky I don't burn you on the spot"

Amber was never the threatening kind, and she rarely got angry. Unless something expensive and pink of hers got messed up or someone hurt Nina somehow. But this was a side of her Mick had never seen.

"Fine" Mick said. "I won't tell anyone"

"This is why no one tells him anything" Amber muttered to herself as she stomped over to the house, after putting the tree back in the ground. "He can't keep a secret for his life"

Mick was confused, what else is being hidden from him?

As he thought of every possible thing that could be hidden from him he got angry. Why were there so many damn secrets in the house? Why was he left out of the loop? He became determined to find out.

"You think they're the wolves" Fabian asked Jerome.

"I definitely think Alfie is a wolf, my glamouring didn't work on him. And he's stronger than most humans. What else would explain it?"

"...Steroids?" Fabian suggested. Jerome chuckled. "What about Nina and Joy?"

"I don't know. They're always hanging out, and they're more annoying than usual" Jerome shrugged

"Nina wasn't usually annoying" Fabian said.

"I think we should confront them. Ask them straight up if they're werewolves" Jerome said.

"And if they're not?" Fabian asked. "How will we explain our question?"

"We'll just tell them it's a joke or something" Jerome said. They walked up the stairs to see them all together, as usual. Fabian did note how that used to be him Nina and Amber that people would think that about. Just when they were about to approach them, Trudy called them for dinner and the trio was off. When everyone was downstairs for dinner, they were surprised to see Mr. Lewis at the table.

"Dad!" Alfie said in a panic. If he had known he were coming he would have made himself 'presentable'.

"What are you wearing?" He asked surprised to see him still in his Pjs. Alfie said nothing and just sat down.

"SO how was everyone's day?" Mara asked sensing the tension.

"I made the football team" Fabian said. Many chokes, silverware dropping, and spit takes were followed.

"You?" Eddie asked. "You're joking right?"

"Not at all" Fabian said.

"But you're not even athletic" Nina said.

"Why is it that you think you know everything about me?" Fabian snapped at her

"Well I thought we told each other everything so I just assumed-" Nina started.

"Dad why are you here?" Alfie asked in the most respectful way possible, also ending a fight that was bound to start.

"I will be taking you and your friends somewhere after dinner" Mr. Lewis said.

"Really?" Eddie asked interested and excited.

"Not everyone, just Ms. Martin and Ms. Mercer" he said. Joy and Nina looked up, shocked.

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"I believe I was talking to my son" Mr. Lewis snapped, surprising everyone. He had always been fond of Jerome.

"Uh, Mr. Lewis, I'm afraid I'm not able to allow you to take the girls without written consent of their guardians" Trudy said cutting in. Mr. Lewis went through his stuff and pulled out two slips of paper.

"I have word from Joy's father and Nina's grandmother" he said. "We talked and planned this before school"

"You did?" Alfie, Joy, and Nina said surprised.

"Yes" Mr. Lewis said. "Now, were you dressed like that all day? Did you wash? Did you do anything productive today? Or did lounge around in your pj's all day?"

Alfie was in panic. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"It was pajamas day at the house" Jerome spoke up.

"Yeah, that's why Joy and I are also in our pajamas" Nina said, even though the actual reason was because they were all sleepy and spent the day watching movies.

"We're not in ours because we just changed out of ours" Mick said.

"Yeah, Alfie, Nina, and Joy didn't get to change out because..." Mara started

"We were working on a presentation for History and we lost track of time" Joy said.

"Is this true?" Mr. Lewis asked. Alfie nodded.

"Alfie didn't even want to participate in Pj Day" Fabian said. "He thought it was stupid and would only distract him from his work"

"And every time I tried to hang out with him he would only dismiss me" Amber said. "But I'm used to it, he has good priorities"

"He is always busy, with him being Head of Anubis" Patricia said quietly. Eddie, however, had never met Alfie's dad and never knew of their relationship.

"I think you should be proud of him" But Eddie knew what it was like to always want to impress his father.

"Very well" Mr. Lewis said. "Very good dinner, Trudy"

"Thank you" Trudy said and Mr. Lewis went to the bathroom. Alfie looked at his housemates. He smiled at them. They all smiled back, even Jerome and Fabian. Amber couldn't take it anymore. She got up and hugged him. Everyone else followed after her and they just sat there embracing each other.

"Come on Alfred" Mr. Lewis said. "Ms. Mercer and Ms. Martin, if you would please follow me"

"Coming" Alfie said and gave Jerome a look. They went into his room and closed the door. "I just wanted to say thank you. We're not the best of friends right now, but it's good to know that you still have my back"

"Always" Jerome said immediately.

"I wanted to say that in here because we made a pack. No mushy stuff in front of other people, if ever"

"I remember" Jerome chuckled. Alfie put his shoes on and ran out in the hall to find Joy and Nina.

They put on their coats and headed out the door. Surprisingly he took a detour to the woods and into the warehouse. He turned on a light in there and brought out the chains.

"Sir what are you doing?" Joy asked but he didn't respond.

"Dad what are we doing here?" Alfie asked.

"Get against the wall!" he said in a very different tone than he usually talks. Mr. Lewis usually talks in a calm, assertive nature, but now he seemed forceful, so they did as they were told. He began to chain up Alfie.

"What are you doing" Joy asked. "I don't think my dad will be happy with you chaining us up"

"He _requested_ it" Mr. Lewis said.

"Please just tell me what's going on" Nina pleaded

"You are going to feel pain, and you are going to suffer" he told them. "Luckily for you, the first time is always the worst. There are secrets you do not know about your family, and you must keep quiet. This is dangerous. You are going to feel hunger you could never imagine, and you have to fight it"

"Dad-"

He was cut off by a light coming from the window. The three teens looked out the window simultaneously. They tried to move closer.

"STAY AGAINST THE WALL" Mr. Lewis yelled startling them out of their small trance. They quickly walked back to the wall.

When they began to change, it hit them like a ton of bricks. Screams, loud and twisted, erupted in the silent night. They screamed for hours, pleading for it to stop. Crying. It broke Mr. Lewis's heart to see his son so defenseless. He wished he could help, could do something to stop the pain. But he couldn't.

That's when the internal change became physically apparent.

Nina felt the first change, her skin began to feel weird and her bones were distorted.

Joy felt it next, her skin began to grow prickly, and her brain became fuzzy

It hit Alfie hard and fast and he began to break out, same as Nina. Mr. Lewis quickly rushed to his son and secured him so he was unable to move. He did the same with Nina, and moved on to Joy.

Except Joy wasn't there.


	5. If looks could kill

**Chapter 5**

"I'm telling you, Harry Potter is so much better!" Eddie said.

"Twilight is better, it's not a bunch of weirdos running around in capes with sticks"

"They are robes and wands!" Eddie said.

"There's not enough romance" Patricia said

"Ok, it's not all romance, but there is some romance" Eddie said. "Harry and Cho, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They're like the most famous love/hate couple out there!"

"I didn't say there was no romance. Just not enough" Patricia said.

"Oh you want romance?" Eddie smirked. He leaned in before he heard a growl.

The two looked to see a very large wolf with brown hair, hazel eyes, and very, very sharp teeth.

They stood up very slowly, and walked backwards up the steps so they could get in the house. But as soon as they moved, the wolf jumped to attack.

Patricia thought fast and put a wall of fire between Eddie, herself and the wolf. Eddie stood there wide eyed.

'It's my magic' she thought. 'I won't let it take control of me'

But she already felt herself slipping away, and felt the mark grow, so she stopped using the magic.

As soon as the fire wall was gone the wolf ran to Eddie and bit his leg.

He screamed in pain, and that was when Mr. Lewis came out and grabbed the wolf. He dragged the wolf into the woods and was gone as quickly as he came.

Patricia helped Eddie into the house. "Trudy!"

"What, what is it?" She said coming out of her room. Others were up and coming to see what the problem was. Except Victor, who never came out of his office anymore. Trudy's eyes grew wide when she saw Eddie's bleeding leg. "What happened?"

"We were outside and a wolf attacked us and bit Eddie" Patricia said

"A wolf? Here?" Trudy asked shocked.

"Hey Fabian" Jerome whispered. "Isn't tonight a full moon?"

Fabian sighed. "Yup"

The next day came and Alfie, Nina, and Joy woke up. The first thing they noticed was their lack of clothing and quickly looked away from each other.

"Here" Mr. Lewis said giving them clothes. He let them out of the chains and they changed. They saw the deep scratch marks on the floor below them, and bites in the chains.

"What time is it?" Alfie asked.

"Nearly five o'clock"

"In the afternoon?" Joy exclaimed.

"You must have made yourselves tired last night" Mr. Lewis said.

"I remember last night" Nina said. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I would think it was obvious to you by now Miss Martin" Mr. Lewis said. "You're werewolves"

"Since when?" Joy asked

"You always had the gene, but it was triggered on your half birthdays. Your guardians called me and asked me to help you on your first full moon" Mr. Lewis said.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Alfie said.

"Are you implying that before last night you would have believed me?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"I bit Eddie last night" Joy said. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I think it's time you go back" Mr. Lewis said.

"Wait dad, didn't you have the werewolf gene?" Alfie asked

"Yes"

"Why did you not turn?" Alfie asked

"When you get my age, you learn to not be a slave to the moon" he said. They returned back to the house and Mr. Lewis said goodbye.

"Where did you go?" Mara asked the three.

"We went to the..." Nina started.

"The POC Meeting" Alfie said. "It was really interesting"

"Why couldn't I go?" Mara asked

"We were told about it a while ago, Mr. Lewis took us there. Next one we hear of, we'll tell you about it" Joy said.

"What's POC?" Mick asked

"People of Color" Nina said.

"Where's Eddie?" Joy asked.

"Trudy had to take him to the ER, he was attacked by a wolf last night" Mara said.

"You're kidding!" Nina said glancing at a distraught looking Joy.

"So tell me about the meeting" Mara said

"Well, we talked about how it is being a minority" Joy said. Even though it was a good lie, Mick saw through it. He got up at once, determined to find out the truth.

Amber walked down the stairs and heard someone knock on the door. She opened it to see Patricia, but Patricia was in Eddie's room...

"Piper?" Amber asked.

"Hi Amber" she said, not hiding her bitterness.

"Why are you here?" Amber asked

"Patricia called me to come" Piper said.

"Oh yeah, I guess she forgot to call you and tell you that was a mistake. She was upset at the moment but now she's fine. In fact, I think she said she'd prefer it if you didn't come" Amber said.

"Oh really?" Piper asked not buying it. "I'd like to hear it from her"

"Fine, she's... In her room upstairs" Amber said. Piper went up the stairs and Amber dashed to Eddie's room.

"Patricia can I talk to you for a moment?" Amber asked. Patricia nodded and went out in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Patricia asked.

"Piper's here" Amber said. Patricia smiled.

"She is? Where?" Patricia asked.

"You need to tell her to leave" Amber said.

"Why?" Patricia asked

"She's going to try to take Alfie away from me" Amber whined.

"No she's not" Patricia said.

"Well she was all over him last time she was here" Amber said.

"I need my sister, Amber" Patricia said seriously.

"Patricia, if you don't tell her to leave, I'm not helping you" Amber threatened.

"Fine" Patricia said. Amber looked angry, and stomped away from Patricia.

Patricia went to find Piper, and found her coming out of her room.

"Piper!" Patricia said hugging her tightly.

"Hey, are you ok?" Piper said.

"I went to visit Mel" Patricia said. "I have some kind of virus. I can't use magic anymore, because I can't complete my mark."

"Why? What happens if you do?" Piper asked.

"Bad things" Patricia said.

Trudy helped Eddie through the door, he had his leg wrapped up and was on crutches. When Joy saw him, she burst into tears. Luckily no one saw her. She ran out the door before anyone could stop her.

Piper had gone to the bathroom, so Patricia took the time to think. She used magic last night, and she knew she shouldn't have. She took off her shirt and looked in the mirror. The mark was almost at her wrist now. She had to stop doing magic. Someone knocked on the door.

"Piper?" Patricia asked

"Nina" Nina informed.

"Go away" Patricia said putting on her shit

"Have you seen Joy?" Nina asked opening the door.

"No" Patricia said closing it. Nina sighed and went to find Alfie.

"Alfie I have a bad feeling. Where is Joy?" Nina asked

"I don't know, she was kind of freaking out earlier" Alfie said.

"Yeah I know. Isn't there some kind of werewolf telepathy that we should have?" Nina asked. Alfie looked at her.

"What?"

"I don't know" Nina admitted. "Shouldn't she have some kind of scent? Can't we smell her out?"

"Could we?" Alfie asked.

"Well we are part dog" Nina wiggled her eyebrows.

"Which is odd because I'm allergic to dogs" Alfie said.

"I guess werewolves are hypoallergenic" Nina shrugged. They walked down the steps and were on their way out the door when Victor stepped in their way.

"And where do you think you're going?" Victor said. "Supper is in five minutes"

"We're going to the library" Alfie said.

"Enough of the lies!" Victor said. "I have no reason to stop you unless you are up to no good"

"We're going to look for Joy" Nina said. "She was upset before and now she's disappeared"

"Very well" Victor said. Nina and Alfie looked at each other oddly.

"You're not going to stop us?" Alfie asked

"Though I may seem strict I do my best to protect you, and if one of you is not safe then who am I to stop you from making sure they are ok" Victor said. "I'm worn out and tired of secrets and mysteries. My only purpose as of this moment is to make sure you are ok. Tell me when you find her"

And with that he left.

"Wow" Alfie said.

"You know he's always been annoying, but I think he's being genuine. He never truly tried to hurt us. Just threaten us" Nina said.

"I can't help but look at him in a different light" Alfie said.

"You know we never do anything nice for him, we ought to" Nina said and they left.

"Do you know where my phone is?" Jerome asked Fabian

"No, and I can't find mine either" Fabian said.

"Help me!" Amber yelled at Mara. "I need to find my phone, I can't go throughout the rest of the day without it!"

"Weird" Fabian mumbled.

Nina and Alfie were looking around, when they began to feel a presence of someone familiar. Like someone was on their radar. They went in the direction of the woods.

"JOY!" Nina yelled running to the girl crying in the clearing.

"How did you find me?" Joy asked

"We had a feeling you would be here" Alfie said. "Not sure how though..."

"Told you we had werewolf telepathy" Nina said to Alfie. "What's wrong"

"I don't want this. I just want to be a normal girl. Now I'm putting people in hospitals? It's too much" Joy said. "Everything's changing"

"I know what you mean. I can't believe my gran didn't tell me. We tell eachother everything. And they just threw this on us while we're sitting here oblivious and confused" Nina said. "It's not fair"

"Do you think if there's werewolves, there are other creatures too?" Alfie asked. The other two looked at him and thought about his question. After a moment he stood up. "C'mon, we've been sitting here for long enough"

"I can't go back, I can't face Eddie" Joy said

"He's ok. His leg will heal and he'll be up in no time" Alfie said.

"And besides, we'll be there with you the whole time" Nina said. They helped her up.

"Well in that case, I hope we have a steak for dinner. I'm in a meat mood" Joy said.

"Me too!" Nina said. Alfie pulled out beef jerky.

"I think it's a wolf thing, because I've been snacking on these since I got back to the house" They ate the jerky and brought Joy back to the house.

"Finally!" Eddie said as they sat in their seats. "Victor said we couldn't eat until you came and no one knew where you were. I texted you, didn't you get it?"

"No" Nina said looking for her phone. "Actually I don't know where it is"

"We can't find ours either!" Amber said.

"Yeah" Piper said sitting at the end. "I've been trying to help Patricia find it all day" At that moment Mick came in with eight phones and three diaries.

"That's my diary!" Mara, Nina, and Amber said grabbing theirs.

"That's my phone!" Fabian, Alfie and Joy said as they everyone grabbed their things.

"Why did you steal our stuff?" Jerome asked.

"I want the truth" Mick said, red in the face. "So c'mon. Out with it. I already know, now. But how about you say it for Mara who's clueless? Or Jerome who only knows half of the story? Tell us all about the adventures you had right under our noses putting all of us in danger, but didn't have the courtesy of even letting us know. I know what you're thinking. The truth, what a _foreign_ concept"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Come on" Mick said. "I'm waiting"

"Mick I don-" Nina started.

"OUT WITH IT!" He bellowed. Nina looked at the former Sibuna, and the others who knew a little bit. "Ok, you don't want to share?"

He walked around the table, and snatched Amber's phone out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Let's look at the texts between Amber and Alfie shall we?" Mick said.

"Dude that's private!" Alfie yelled

"Don't worry, I don't care about the lovey dovey texts" Mick said. "Ah, here we go. 'Vera is bad news' says Alfie. 'We have to stay clear of her'"

Alfie looked a bit sick and panicked.

"'I know, beau. If we don't, she could hurt us all' says Amber" Mick read. "So you knew this woman, who was hovering around while everyone was asleep and feeding everyone, was dangerous and could easily hurt anyone, and you didn't think it was important to tell anyone?"

"Well, I kind of knew that too" Mara said quietly. "That's why I published that article"

"So at least Mara tried to warn everyone. While you kept it to yourself" Mick said. "So? Anyone gonna speak?"

"Alright, we'll tell you guys everything" Nina said.

"Everything?" Patricia whispered to her. Nina nodded.

"Three years ago when I came here, I met a woman named Sarah and she gave me this" Nina said pulling out her necklace. "She told me it was my turn to keep the secret. When Patricia locked me in the attic, I learned that it opened different passageways throughout the house. Like this one"

She led everyone in the kitchen and put her necklace in the old oven. It opened and very few people were shocked.

"I decided I needed to know more about the house, and it led me on this huge adventure" Nina said. "Anyone want to jump in?"

"Well, when she said she saw someone in the attic, I decided I should help her. We learned about all of these different puzzle pieces that led to finding more about the house and this thing called the Cup of Ankh" Fabian said

"She also told me and I helped out, and we became a group called Sibuna, which is Anubis backwards" Amber said.

"While this was happening, I was doing everything I could to find Joy and I met this man named Renee Zelman who told me he would help me find her. Our mysteries combined and I became a Sibuna member" Patricia said.

"I found one of the egyptian artifacts and they told me what was going on, and introduced me to Sibuna and I became a member" Alfie said.

"Then when they had all the artifacts, the teachers stole the artifacts or puzzle pieces and told me to make it into a cup. I tried to put it together so they could drink from it and gain immortality, only it didn't work for me, because as it turns out, I wasn't supposed to do it because I wasn't the Chosen One" Joy said. "Nina was. Is."

"And Renee's real name is Rufus, and is a psychopath that gets pleasure out of kidnapping children" Jerome said. "So when we put the cup together he stole it and drank a fake elixir of life that was supposed to kill someone, but Fabian switched the elixirs and Alfie faked dead to make Rufus believe he was immortal and we won!"

"This all happened two years ago?" Mara asked

"Yeah" Patricia said.

"I didn't know all of that" Eddie said.

"That's not everything" Mick said.

"Well when we came back, last year, I tried to hide the cup in this place in the attic, but it ended up releasing an evil spirit. She told me I have to find the Mask of Anubis, or I would die"

"Naturally, I didn't hesitate to help her. But we ended up both getting cursed. We found this secret room in the cellar that had an underground tunnel system, and that would lead us to the mask" Fabian said.

"So wait, there's an underground tunnel?" Eddie asked.

"We'll show you if you want..." Nina said pointing to the oven.

"I can't go through there with my leg like this" Eddie said.

"Then I guess you'll have to go through here" Victor said unlocking the cellar door.

"Seriously? You're going to let us?" Jerome asked

"Sure"

They stepped through the door down the stairs where Nina punched in the code to the bookshelf and led them in, except Victor who stayed outside.

"Good to see you're alright" Victor said to Joy. Nina pulled out the amulets and Sibuna plus Jerome went through first, then left the amulets for the other four.

"You needed that because that beacon will blind you" Amber said. "It's horrible"

"Going through this tunnel we had to go through tons of booby traps and many times we nearly got killed" Patricia said. "All while being cursed by Senkhara"

"Senkhara? The ghost Eddie and I researched?" Mara asked

"Why do you think we didn't want you to post the article?" Alfie asked.

"So, when we finally got through all of the booby traps, we get to the Mask of Anubis, which turned out to be a fake" Amber said. "The real mask was in the library, but it needed a gem"

"My dad's gem, the one that went in the Frobisher Shield" Jerome said. "Nina put the mask on and was going to be taken to the afterlife with Senkhara"

"But it turns out, I was the Osirion, which is the protector of the Chosen One" "Someone told me what to do to get rid of Sankhara, and I did"

"Who?" Mara asked

"Dunno" Eddie shrugged.

"Then Rufus came and stole the mask from Nina, but he wasn't pure of heart, so he went to hell with Senkhara" Alfie said. "Oh yeah, and Vera was working for Rufus"

"When Senkhara was controlling Nina, she threw a lightning bolt at me, and I almost died, but Victor saved me with an ingredient the would be needed for the elixir" Joy said. "Tears of Gold from the mask"

"And everything was ok" Nina said. Mara held her head in her hands.

"This is so... I can't believe this" Mara said. "I can't believe I didn't notice. Sibuna? That's your group? That's what you whisper about? I had theories but I would have never guessed this"

"I can't believe you've been in a life or death situation more than once!" Piper said to her sister.

"That's not it" Mick said.

"There's no more" Fabian said.

"Yeah, we told you everything" Nina said.

"Not everything" Mick said. "I think you're forgetting some things"

"What are we forgetting?" Patricia said.

"Fine I'll tell them" Mick said. "Did you know that Nina, Alfie, and Joy are all werewolves?"

"What?" Amber, Patricia, Piper, Eddie, and Mara yelled.

"And that Patricia is a witch? Show them you're mark!" Mick yelled running to her and showing it to everyone. "Amber is an element"

"Mick stop this" Amber yelled.

"And Fabian and Jerome? Vampires" Mick said.

"That's insane!" Mara said.

"I've been right so far" Mick said. Jerome was pissed, he couldn't think straight. He saw red, fire. He was enraged, and before he knew it, he sped behind Mick and snapped his neck so fast if one blinked it would have been missed.

Mick's lifeless body fell to the floor.


	6. In sickness and health

_**Ok everyone! Next chapter is the final and I promise it will be epic. Everything that's happened was leading up to it. So enjoy this one.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It took everyone a moment for what Jerome had done it to sink in. They all stared at the body with the twisted neck. They were very quiet, the only thing one could hear was Jerome's deep angry breathing. Mara looked up at him, his eyes red, his fangs perfectly sculpted into a point. His pupils dilated.

"Jerome" she said quietly. He looked at her, and his breathing settled and his eyes went back to normal. He stared at the body on the floor, and realization dawned on him.

"Jerome" Fabian said in a deep, husky, tired voice. "What did you do?"

"What did you do?" Amber repeated.

"Is he dead?" Eddie asked.

"Jerome you just killed him!" Fabian shouted.

"But I guess you don't care do you?" Nina asked him. "He's just another person to you? Another person to kill and then move on"

"I didn't mean to do it!" he yelled

"But you did, and now he's gone!" Joy yelled.

"Don't you think I know that? I have eyes!" Jerome yelled back.

"Jerome" Mara said calmly looking at him. "They're right. You can't bring him back"

"But we can" Patricia said. Piper looked at her.

"It takes a _lot_ of power-"

"I'm fine" she said kneeling down next to Mick. Piper followed her and everyone stood by watching intently. They began to chant.

_"Kcab tirips sih gnirb_

_Tcat ni efil sih peek_

_EfiL fo gniR eht esuap_

_Eil ydob sih erehw mih ekaw"_

"Eil ydob sih..." Eddie repeated. "Eil, as in lie?"

The twins nodded. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"They're speaking backwards" he explained.

_"Kcab tirips sih gnirb"_

"Bring his spirit back" Eddie translated.

_"Tcatni efil sih peek"_

"Keep his life intact"

_"EfiL fo gnir eht esuap"_

"Pause the Ring of Life"

_"Eil ydob sih erehw mih ekaw"_

"Wake him where his body lie"

Mick's body began to glow and levitate. Everyone stood away, wide eyed apart from the twins. After another moment, Mick's eyes popped open and his body fell to the floor. He coughed roughly and dangerously, but he was alive.

"Oh geez I'm tired" Piper said. Patricia nodded.

"What just happened" Mick asked rubbing his hurting neck.

"I killed you" Jerome said. "The witches brought you back to life"

"Not that I blame you for him not being able to control his urge to kill" Fabian said to Mick. "But a word of advice, don't anger a vampire"

Mick looked around at everyone.

"Can we all just have a normal day for once?" Mick asked.

"Not with all the creatures we have here" Nina shook her head.

"Vampires Werewolves and Witches" Mara said. "Oh my"

"Don't forget Elements!" Amber said. "And mermaids"

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"There's a mermaid?" Patricia asked

"No, kidding" Amber said. "But how awesome would that be?"

"Ok, can we get out of here before the zombies come?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie, there's no such thing as zombies" Mara said as they began to walk out. Alfie stopped her.

"You just found out that elements, vampires and werewolves are real, and saw witches bring someone back from the dead, and suddenly it's impossible for zombies to be real?" Alfie asked.

"You have a point" Mara said. "I guess technically, Mick is a zombie"

"Exactly" Alfie said. Then he looked panicked. "You're right! What if he gets a taste for brain?"

"We would have to fight him off" Mara said trying to keep herself from laughing. "We would need protection"

"Yes, and quickly" Alfie said

"So what would you do during a zombie apocalypse?" Mara asked him. Alfie then excitedly began to explain his plans to her. They all went up the stairs. Patricia looked at her arm. She shouldn't have done that spell. But Piper couldn't do it alone and there was no way she would allow Mick to die.

"Patricia, Piper" she heard Amber say. They turned towards her. "I would like to apologize. I shouldn't have assumed you were coming here just to steal Alfie away from me and I shouldn't have made you choose me or your sister. I guess I'm not as grown up as I thought I was"

"It's fine Amber, we all make mistakes" Patricia said.

"Yeah, I've made my fair share of them" Piper said. Amber smiled and skipped off.

"Hey Patricia" Nina said going to her. "So I have this card, for Victor and I was hoping you would sign it"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Patricia asked. "All he's done is cause me stress"

"He's also helped us numerous times" Nina said.

"He kidnapped my best friend" Patricia said.

"Well your best friend found it in her heart to forgive him" she said showing her Joy's signature on the card. "So _her_ best friend should as well"

"FIne, I'll sign it, but I don't forgive him" Patricia said scribbling her name somewhere on the card. Nina smiled and went to find someone else who didn't sign it. She had a feeling Fabian and Jerome were going to be hard to persuade.

Jerome went in the living room to find Alfie there.

"So, a vampire?" Alfie asked.

"A werewolf?" Jerome asked.

"Did you have anything to do with the missing persons?" Alfie asked.

"Did you bite Eddie?" Jerome asked.

"No" Alfie said. Mick came in with a shocked face.

"Mick?" Jerome asked. He did answer so Jerome snapped in front of his face and Mick was out of his trance.

"What's wrong" Alfie asked.

"N-nothing" he stuttered.

"After the shit you gave us for not telling you every detail of our lives you better start opening up like this is a therapy session and spill some guts" Jerome said.

Mick took a deep breath. "I talked to someone"

Alfie and Jerome looked at each other. "So?"

"He was dead" Mick said. The two gulped and became uncomfortable.

"I think Amber's calling me" Alfie said rushing up the stairs. Mick looked at Jerome who wouldn't look at him.

"Oh, is it really that late, I have to feed, wouldn't want me hurting anyone here" Jerome laughed nervously and made his way to his room.

Piper knocked on Jerome and Alfie's door to see Jerome open up. "He's not here"

"Where is he?"

"Snogging Amber perhaps" he said closing the door. She rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs. Alfie was just leaving Amber's room.

"Hi Alfie" she said kindly.

"Hey Piper" he said.

"I wanted to return something of yours" Piper said handing him the ten of hearts. Alfie took it and smiled at her. It took him a moment to realize she was flirting.

"Thank you" he said taking it. It took him longer to realize he was flirting back.

"Are you happy with Amber?" she asked leading him downstairs. "I've heard she can be a bit... demanding"

"She's hard to handle if you don't know her" Alfie said then turned Piper around and put his hands on her shoulder. "And I love her, Piper. So this will never work"

"I told I would come back for you" Piper said sadly. "I thought you would wait for me"

"Piper I will always care for you, and you are a beautiful girl" Alfie said. "You'll find someone"

"Fine" Piper said. "But if you ever get tired of her, I'm easy going"

With that she left.

Mara was pacing outside of Jerome's door, deciding if this was really what she wanted to do. She stopped Joy in the hall.

"I could look eighteen right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you're seventeen it's not that much of a longshot" Joy said.

"Twenty-one?" she asked. Joy eyed her.

"Yeah, you could pass for a twenty-one year old?" Joy said.

"How about twenty five?" Mara asked.

"It's a little bit of a longshot, but with the right makeup you could look any age" Joy said. Mara nodded and turned on her heel and knocked on Jerome's door. Joy looked at her with curiosity before leaving. Jerome opened the door.

"What's wrong Mara?" he asked. "Come to break up with me now that you know the truth?"

"On the contrary, Jerome" Mara said walking in. "I want you to turn me"

"Oh no, I can't do that" Jerome said.

"And why not?"

"I won't be responsible for ruining your life" Jerome said.

"It didn't seem to ruin your life" Mara said. "You're still graduating next year, hopefully. You look old enough to be able to do whatever the hell you want, and you get to have fun"

"Why do you even want to turn?" Jerome asked. "Mara you know I love you, but who's to say we'll even be together by the end of the year?"

She smiled after seeing him wince at the statement. "Who says I'm doing it for you?" Mara asked. "Maybe I'm doing it for me? Maybe I'm tired of being weak. Maybe I want to be strong like a vampire, have fun. Not care because I'm young, I'm gonna stay young, and I have the rest of my life to do what I want. All I have to do is graduate, and I'm free for the rest of my life"

"This is a permanent decision" Jerome said. "Have you fully thought this through?"

"When have I ever made a decision without thinking it through first?" Mara asked.

"Then come with me" Jerome said and she followed him out of the house.

"Eddie are you ok?" Patricia asked. "You look a bit ill"

"I feel really sick" he said. "Get me to a bathroom quick"

She helped him up and got him to the bathroom where he threw up everything he ate. Patricia went to get Trudy.

"Trudy something's wrong with Eddie" Patricia said. Trudy went to find Eddie to see him throwing up in the toilet again, but this time he was throwing up blood and coughing dangerously.

"Help me get him to his bedroom" Trudy said. She grabbed a trash can while she was at it and put him on the bed. She opened his cast to see his recently stitched up bite was now open again and bleeding. His whole leg was swollen and puffy and his bite seemed to be infected. There was a rash that started at the bite and spread to the rest of his leg.

"Oh my God" Patricia said.

"I can't feel it" he said. "I can't feel anything on my right side"

"Call Mr. Sweet" she said to Patricia who ran off. She felt his forehead. "Sweetheart you're burning up"

"Maybe he needs a cold compress" Fabian said in the doorway. He sped off to get a cold wet rag and brought it to Trudy who placed it on his forehead.

"I called Mr. Sweet and he's on his way" Patricia said

"Should we call the hospital?" Trudy asked

"I don't think they can help" Fabian asked

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Because I-" Fabian stopped short looking at Trudy and decided not to let her know. He whispered to Patricia instead. "I think one of the werewolves did it"

"Maybe they know how to fix it" Patricia called. "ALFIE, JOY, NINA, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE"

"Patricia language" Trudy said. The three appeared at the doorway.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"Did one of you do this?" Patricia asked. They looked wide eyed at Eddie. Nina and Alfie couldn't help but glance at Joy.

"I did" Joy said. "I didn't mean to, I just smelled meat and went for it"

"I don't care just fix it" Patricia said.

"I don't know how" Joy said.

"Do any of you know how to fix this" she asked. Alfie closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's fatal" Alfie said. "How could I not notice before? He hinted it before he left"

"He who?" Patricia asked.

"My dad" Alfie said. "He told me to make sure he's by loved ones, and it would be better to end it on the tenth hour. I didn't know who he was talking about before"

"I'm sorry" Joy said tears going down her face. "I wish I could do something to stop it or something, anything!"

"Well you can't" Patricia spat.

"Don't yell at Joy" Trudy said. "It's not her fault. I'll get some tea going"

"Eddie I'm so sorry" Joy said

"It's ok" he said with a very weak voice. "Do you think instead of tea I could just have a mouth full of whip cream? I'd shoot myself if the last thing I drank was grass in water"

"I'll tell Trudy right away" Joy said running to the kitchen.

"Where is Edison?" Mr. Sweet came bursting in the room. Everyone else left.

"Hey pops" Eddie said.

"What happened?"

"I got a small wolf bite" Eddie said. "Doctor Lewis said it's pretty bad"

"You are listening to Alfie?" Mr. Sweet whispered.

"He's outside, you don't have to whisper" Eddie laughed, which was followed by a cough.

"I'm going to ask Trudy just how bad it is" Mr. Sweet said leaving. He went in the hall to see Trudy and asked her what could help.

"Uh, maybe we should speak over here" Trudy said. Joy showed up with pancakes and a bottle of whipped cream.

"You really didn't need to do all of that" Alfie said.

"Yes I did" Joy said and went into the room.

"There has to be something we can do" Nina said. Patricia looked at Fabian.

"There is" Patricia said. "Fabian has to change him"

"What?" Fabian asked shocked. "No I can't"

"You have to!"

"I can't" Fabian said. "I haven't fed all day and my throat is already dry, if I bite him there's a chance I won't be able to stop"

"How much of a chance?" Patricia asked.

"There is an ninety seven percent chance of death" Fabian said.

"You're the only one that can do this!" Patricia said. "

"Where's Jerome?" Fabian asked

"MIA" Patricia said.

"Patricia I can't do it, I can't if I do-" Fabian started. He was suddenly thrown up against the wall, but no one touched him. Patricia walked up to him, and spoke in a dangerously calm demeanor.

"Do you want him to die?" she asked him, not very close to his face. He spoke in a similarly calm voice when he said what he said next.

"Do you?"

Patricia looked enraged and turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs. Fabian fell from against the wall.

"Does anyone want my opinion?" Nina asked. Alfie and Fabian looked at her. "Do it Fabian"

"I could kill him" Fabian said.

"He's going to die anyway, at least this way there's a chance, even if it's small, that he'll live. In a... dead way" Nina said. "And we'll try to pull you off of him"

"Who knows, maybe it will taste disgusting!" Alfie shrugged.

"Why would it taste disgusting?" Fabian asked.

"He's sick and dying and got bit by a werewolf" Alfie said. "Just doing some wishful thinking that vampires are allergic to wolves"

Fabian sighed and went in the room to see Eddie pigging out on pancakes.

"This is your death wish?" Nina asked.

"It would be mine" Alfie said. Fabian went to the side of Eddie.

"I think I should ask for permission to turn you" Fabian said.

"Into what?" Eddie asked. Fabian gave him an 'I know you know' look.

"I think it's a good idea" Joy said. "Maybe that won't be your last pancake"

"You know for someone who was told like twenty minutes ago that he's going to die, you're surprisingly calm" Alfie observed.

"Honestly?" Eddie asked. "I can't feel anything. I can't feel my body, well most of it. I can't feel any emotions. So I'm not really mad or sad or scared about it"

"Probably the bite" Nina said.

"Ok, so then I guess asking you if you mind me turning you is useless" Fabian said. He looked to Nina, who nodded at him, and leaned down to bite Eddie.

"I thought vampires didn't have emotions" Alfie said.

"...Yeah" Nina said.

"But he was pretty worried about Eddie" Alfie said. "Maybe there's loopholes. Like depending on the person or the situation, they still have their humanity. I mean, I didn't want to bite his head off the whole time he was in there. And that's surprising because I wanted to bite his head off all week, I wonder why that is-"

"Alfie!" Joy said. "What are you blabbering on about"

"I don't know, but Eddie's not looking too good" Alfie said pointing at Eddie, who looked more exhausted and weaker by the second.

"Fabian that's enough" Nina said. "Fabian stop. STOP"

"Just pull him off" Alfie said trying to force Fabian away but with one push Fabian sent Alfie flying.

"Fabian, stop! You're killing him!" Joy yelled. All three of them were trying to pry him off by now. They finally got him away from Eddie, but no one could tell if he was going to wake up.

* * *

_**Get ready for the final...**_


	7. Til the casket drops

_**Hello everyone! First of all I loved writing this, thanks for reviewing! Also I got a lot of reviews saying they're surprised it's ending so early. So I decided, seven reviews minimum for a sequel. Ten reviews minimum and you guys get to choose what couples would be endgame in the sequel. Ok, enjoy!**_

* * *

"I told you, I told you I wouldn't be able to stop" Fabian said pacing around the room. Alfie was leaning on the door, Nina was sitting on Fabian's bed, and Joy was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. All had a bored expression on their face looking at Fabian and watching him pace.

"Fabian he's-" Nina started.

"Dead!" Fabian exclaimed. "Because of me!"

"Actually it's because of me" Joy said.

"His father didn't even get to say goodbye"

"Dude, chill" Alfie rolled his eyes.

"This is terrible!" Fabian said.

"Fabian shut up!" Nina yelled at him. Fabian finally stopped pacing. "He's alive!"

"Jesus, you'd think he'd be less bitchy as a vampire" Alfie said.

"How do you know he's alive?" Fabian said.

"Well for one his leg is healed" Joy said pointing to the now totally smooth skin on Eddie's leg. "And he's breathing"

His chest was, in fact, rising and falling.

"Plus he doesn't smell dead" Nina said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fabian asked.

"You wouldn't let us! You were too busy freaking out" Joy said. "God Rutter just try to relax for once"

"I liked the way he was acting" Nina muttered to herself, though everyone could hear. _'It reminds me of before all of this'_

"I have to take him out of here, he'll attack one of you as soon as he wakes up" Fabian said and left with Eddie in his arms.

"Great, now we have to think of something to tell Trudy and Mr. Sweet" Alfie said. They walked to them in the living room as they were talking.

"Eddie left" Joy said.

"What do you mean he left?" Mr. Sweet exclaimed getting up.

"He's better now" Joy shrugged

"That's impossible!" Trudy said

"Well they have this new cream that heals any scar now" Alfie said

"On a full moon after Joy got free she bit him in werewolf form. It infected him and my vampire boyfriend bit him so he wouldn't die and took him out of here so he doesn't suck you both dry" Nina said. She noticed the other two staring at her. "I'm just tired of lying _ok_?"

"Your vampire boyfriend bit my son?" Mr. Sweet said repeating what he heard.

"Yeah" Nina nodded.

"She's telling the truth. Don't know how we can prove it, but Eddie's not here anymore, he's all good" Joy said.

"I have to go sort something into a file cabinet" Mr. Sweet said leaving.

"I have to lay down" Trudy said with her hand on her head walking to her bedroom.

"Where's Patricia? I think we should tell her the good news" Joy said. The three walked up the stairs to see Piper and Amber at the door. When Amber saw them, she closed the door and leaned on it.

"Patricia's not in the best mood" Amber said.

"If it's because of Eddie, we want to tell her good news!" Nina said.

"Nows not the best time. Can I uh take a message?" Piper asked

"What? What is this an office?" Alfie asked. "Just tell Patricia we'll tell her late-"

There was a bright flash of light that came through the room.

"What was that?" Joy asked.

"What's all the commotion?" Mick asked.

Amber and Piper looked at each other.

"What Mick didn't find out was that when Patricia's mark completes-" Piper was cut off by a crash. "Patricia gets taken over by a demon and destroys everything"

"And by everything you mean..." Mick asked

"_**EVERYTHING!**_" Piper and Amber screamed.

"This is all your fault!" Alfie yelled at Mick. "If you hadn't gotten in everyones business, Jerome wouldn't have felt the need to snap your neck and she wouldn't have to use magic!"

"Hey don't yell at Mick" Joy said. "He just didn't want any more secrets. And honestly I think that's perfectly reasonable"

"If it's anyone's fault it's Jeromes" Nina said. "He didn't need to kill Mick"

"How bad is Patricia?" Joy asked. Amber opened the door to see a monster. Her hair was flying around, her mark was moving on her skin, her veins were popping out, her eyes were fully black, and she was hardly recognisable. There was a sphere of energy around her that kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Guys, she's gonna explode" Amber said closing the door.

"We have to get out of here!" Piper said. Alfie took Mick, Nina took Amber, and Joy took Piper on their backs as they raced out of the house. Suddenly Nina stopped when she was right outside of the house.

"Trudy and Victor!" she yelled putting Amber down and running inside of the house.

"Nina!" Amber yelled out to her. "Alfie Nina ran back in! Go get her!"

Alfie put Mick down and ran inside the house. She was knocking on Victors door frantically.

"Nina come on!" Alfie said. He ran up and grabbed her and pulled her out of the house just as it imploded.

The six students stared at their home in disbelief. It was shattered, ruined. The roof was on the ground.

"Where's Patricia?" Piper yelled running towards the debris. "Where's my sister?"

The others ran after her and looked in the mess. Joy saw something under piles of wood and stone.

"Guys" her voice cracked. It was Trudy.

"No!" Nina said running to the dead body.

"There's another one" Mick said seeing Victor. Nina turned to Alfie and began hitting him.

"This is YOUR FAULT!" Nina said pushing him down and pinning him to the ground.

"Nina get off of him" Joy said trying to pull her off.

"I could have saved them!" Nina yelled.

"No you couldn't have!" Alfie said. "It was them or you!"

"I think I could have survived this! They're human! And now they're dead because of you!" Nina yelled.

"I didn't make the house explode!" Alfie exclaimed pushing her off of him.

"No but I could have prevented this!" Nina yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!" Alfie screamed at her

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!" Nina screamed back. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"Stop this!" Joy yelled at them, tears running down her face.

"THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!" Alfie yelled.

"THEN WHO'S FAULT IS IT?" Nina yelled back shoving him.

"IF I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS I _WOULD HAVE_" Alfie yelled shoving her away from him.

"Just don't touch me" Nina said walking away.

"Why? You can survive a little explosion right? So this is nothing!" Alfie said pulling her back and flinging her on the side making her fall and roll on the ground. She looked up at him and growled, pouncing him.

"STOP IT!" Joy yelled at the fighting two. "STOP!"

"She really _is_ dead isn't she?" Amber said sobbing at Trudy. Mick was beside her.

"She was like a mother to me" he said.

"Where's Patricia?!" Piper yelled.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON?" Fabian yelled from behind them. The six sobbing teens stopped and looked at the four behind them. Jerome, Fabian, Mara, and Eddie had come back.

"What happened while we were gone?" Mara asked.

"I don't know what you're confused about" Amber said. "The house exploded, we can't find Patricia, Trudy and Victor are dead and Nina and Alfie are fighting because of it"

"What do you mean you can't find Patricia?" Eddie asked

"What they hell did you do to the house?" Jerome asked. "Did the werewolves lose their temper?"

"This wasn't us!" Joy said stomping over to the group. "Do you even care that Trudy and Victor are dead?"

"Not really" Mara mumbled. "I mean, Victor was annoying. Trudy, I guess is pretty sad. But isn't Victor like a hundred years old?"

"Yeah, it was his time to go anyway" Eddie said.

"Well by your logic why don't you shoot yourselves in the heart with wooden bullets when _you_ turn ninety one?" Nina said to them.

"How did this even happen?" Fabian asked

"Patricia exploded" Alfie said walking to the group.

"What?!" Eddie exclaimed

"She didn't explode" Amber said. "But she's being taken over by a demon and the demon made the house explode"

_"WHAT?!_" Eddie exclaimed

"It's all my fault" Mick said walking over to them.

"I don't doubt that" Jerome shrugged.

"How are we gonna clean this up?" Amber asked

"By we, I think you mean you" Eddie said. "Seeing as we weren't even here"

"This is your home too!" Alfie yelled.

"It was" Fabian shrugged. Suddenly something under the debris began to move.

"_Guys_" Piper said.

"Listen, I don't care if you think you're so awesome with your vampire title, but don't become an ass hole" Nina said to Eddie. "If it weren't for us you would have been dead!"

Something began to come out from under the broken house.

"Guys" Piper said backing up.

"I already am dead!" Eddie said.

"All I'm saying is, when we left, the house was perfectly intact. We come back and it's destroyed" Jerome said. "I think the ones who are responsible should be the ones to fix this mess"

Patricia came out, flying into the air, not a scratch on her body.

"GUYS!" Piper yelled. They all looked at Patricia.

"Shit" Eddie said staring up at her. Patricia looked at the group and threw a bolt of energy at them. They quickly ran away, avoiding being hit.

"Guys we have to do something" Piper said.

"She's gonna destroy everything" Mick said. "And they mean _**EVERYTHING!**_"

"We're well aware of the situation, Mick" Amber said.

"We have to fight her" Mara said. "Fight her and capture her and keep her somewhere safe"

"Just don't kill her, or hurt her too bad" Piper said

"I'm more worried about us" Alfie and Jerome mumbled.

"_We_ can't fight her" Joy said referring herself, Nina and Alfie.. "Look at us, we're only but so strong"

"Well, maybe I can fix that" Piper said. She held her hands up and closed her eyes. Patricia came closer to them and hovered above them.

"Amber, fire shield" Piper said. Amber's eyes turned red and she held her hands up. Fire emerged and went all around the group. Nina, Alfie, and Joy began to shake. They quickly turned from the standing humans, to very large wolves. A black wolf, a dark brown wolf, and a light brown wolf. All three began growling at the group.

"And now they're after us" Eddie said. "Great plan. Like getting bit once wasn't bad enough"

"I'm working on it!" Piper said. Suddenly the wolves stopped growling. "They think like humans but with the body of wolves"

"So they know what to do?" Fabian asked. Nina nodded.

"Ok, when I put this fire wall down, we have to be prepared" Amber said. She looked at Mick. "Mick... don't get in the way"

"Fine" Mick said. She looked at the group.

"Whatever happens, I love all of you. Even when you're annoying" Amber said.

"We love you too, Amber" Mara said. Amber closed her eyes and the firewall vanished. As soon as they did they were hit by energy. Mick ran away and disappeared into the forest.

"Bring her to the ground?" Jerome said. Amber's eyes turned pale blue and Patricia flew to the ground landing with a thud. Fabian ran to her and held her down. Patricia glared at him and threw him up into the air. She cut off his breathing

"You're forgetting something, Trixie" Fabian said. "I don't need to breath, I'm already dead"

Patricia gave him a look of annoyance and flung him over, possibly a mile away. He came back a second later.

"This is gonna be a little more difficult than I thought" he said. Joy ran towards her and right when Patricia was about to fly up into the air again she bit her leg and pulled her down. Patricia screamed. She held up her hands to the group and suddenly the vampires turned to the others, their eyes red and their teeth out. They lept to attack them. Eddie bit Joy, but she pushes him off of her. Piper saw what was happening and reversed Patricia's spell.

"LISTEN TO ME" a voice bellowed. It came from Patricia's mouth, but it didn't sound like her. "I AM STRONGER THAN ALL OF YOU, YOU WILL LOSE. GIVE UP"

"It's ten against one and we have a witch on our side too!" Amber yelled. Patricia looked at Piper. All of a sudden Piper looked panicked and she pointed to her throat. He face turned a light shade of blue.

"She's killing her!" Mara yelled. "Patricia that's your sister!"

"I AM NOT PATRICIA, AND THAT IS NO ONE'S SISTER"

Piper fell to the ground, and became lifeless. Suddenly, Joy, Alfie, and Nina went back to normal.

"What are we gonna do?" Nina asked.

"Guys" Alfie said clutching onto his chest. "I don't feel too good"

Suddenly he fell to the floor. Blood dripped down out of his mouth and eyes and nose.

"ALFIE!" Amber ran over to the corpse.

"Alfie!" Jerome said running behind her. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I BROKE HIS HEART" the demon said smiling.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Jerome screamed. He ran to a tree, climbed it, and lept onto Patricia's body. Patricia grabbed him by the neck and Jerome suddenly became stiff. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"JEROME!" Mara said rushing to him. "He's frozen!"

"DO YOU STILL THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?" the demon yelled. Then Patricia disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Eddie asked.

"Fabian" Nina croaked from behind him. Everyone turned around to see Patricia behind her. She gave a sick smile before she snapped Nina's neck.

"NO!" Fabian Yelled. "What do you want from us? I'll give you anything just bring her back, please"

"MY ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DESTROY THIS WORLD, STARTING WITH YOU, I WILL KILL YOU ONE BY ONE" it yelled.

"Even me?" Joy said in a small voice, tears running down her face. "Where's my best friend?"

"Yeah, where's my girlfriend?" Eddie asked.

"GONE"

"No" Eddie shook his head. "Not that easily. She's too stubborn to give up her body"

"She's still in there somewhere" Joy said.

"And we'll get her out" Mick said emerging from the forest.

"Mick what are you doing?" Joy asked

"We can't fight her by force, we have to find Patricia and bring _her_ out" Mick said.

"How?" Eddie asked. "We don't have much of an army anymore. Eddie looked to see Amber crying by Alfie, Mara crying by Jerome, and Fabian crying by Nina. Piper was gone, and Joy was bleeding from where he bit her on the neck.

"We don't need an army" Mick shook his head. "Patricia, remember how we were the first ones to arrive at Anubis House. Remember the time you helped me pull my first prank on Victor?"

She twitched, but nothing seemed to be happening. Her face turned angry and she held up her hands. Joy's bute began to bleed immensely. She dropped to the ground trying to hold it in.

"Remember" Joy said in a weak voice. "How we used to play that game when we were little. You would roll me tightly in the covers and I had to try to wiggle myself out of the cocoon. I could never do it"

Patricia put her hands down and for a split second, Joy thought she saw her best friend.

"I remember when I met you. You got mad at me because I was sleeping on the couch and we had our first argument. I never thought I would admit this, but I couldn't have been happier that you were the first thing I saw when I got up"

"SHUT UP"

"Patricia I know you're in there" Eddie nodded. "You're strong enough to break free"

"Yeah, take control Patricia" Mick said. Joy could only nod, for she was too weak. Patricia began to twitch. Her face deformed, changing back from anger and twisted evil, to pain, distress, fear and at the same time, determination. Patricia flew so high up into the sky, she was just as small dot. Suddenly, they heard a scream. A blood curling, ear bleeding, heart breaking scream. There was black smoke that surrounded her. The sky turned blood red and the clouds turned black. Lightning struck all around them and Thunder boomed. Wind blew fiercely around them, nearly lifting them off the ground. Joy smiled.

"She's doing it" she said in a soft whisper that only she could hear. "She's fighting"

Her heart stopped beating and her eyes became hollow. Empty.

Finally the smoke separated and the sky turned a dark blue. Patricia fell from the sky. Eddie went into action and caught her. She looked exhausted, but she kept her eyes open. Eddie saw that her mark was gone.

"Nice job yacker" he smiled.

"Are they dead?" she asked in a tired voice. He looked at Joy, Piper, Alfie, Jerome, and Nina.

"Yeah" he said quietly.

"Sorry" she said before closing her eyes.

"Is she ok?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, she's just sleeping" Eddie smiled.

"At least she'll wake up" a weak voice said. It was Fabian crying over Nina.

"He's gone" Amber sobbed.

"I can't tell if he's dead or not" Mara said. "Do vampires even have pulses?"

Mick walked to Joy and felt her neck. He shook his head. He had blood all over his hands but he didn't care. That's when suddenly, Joy woke up coughing. She felt her neck, blood but no bite.

"What happened?" Joy sputtered. Mick and Eddie looked at her with wide eyed.

"How'd you do that?" Eddie asked

"Do what?" Joy asked

"Come back from the dead" Mick clarified.

"What are you talking about?" Joy asked. She looked at Patricia. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine, but you were dead like ten seconds ago" Eddie said. He looked at Mick.

"Touch Nina" he said.

"Uh... what?" Mick asked

"Do it!" Eddie said. Mick went over to Nina and touched her neck. Suddenly her eyes opened.

"Fabian?" she asked.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled hugging her tightly. Now everyone was looking at Mick, but he was busy looking at his hands.

"I don't know how you're doing it, but keep doing what you're doing" Eddie said.

"Do Alfie" Amber said getting up and running to him, pulling him to the dead Alfie. Mick put his hand on Alfie's heart. A few seconds later he felt it beating and Alfie gasped as he opened his eyes. Amber smiled and burst into tears of Joy.

"How are you doing that?" Joy asked.

"Who cares?" Mara said. Mick went to Piper and put a hand on her chest. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Now Piper can undo Patricia's spell on Jerome" Mick said.

"Mick what is in your hands?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know" Mick said as Piper woke Jerome up.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Wait, what happened to Patricia?" Nina asked.

"She's fine" Eddie said. "She's safe"

"No more demon?" Jerome asked

"Nope"

"Good, now can someone explain why I can suddenly wake people from the dead?" Mick asked.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that you're half dead" Piper said. Everyone looked at her. "Patricia and I couldn't fully wake you up, you're half dead, half alive"

"So he _is_ a zombie!" Alfie and Mara exclaimed.

"Wait, maybe if he can heal us, he can heal Trudy" Amber said. "And Victor"

Immediately everyone ran to the broken house and uncovered Trudy and Victor. Mick put his hand on them but nothing happened.

"They've been dead for too long" Mick said. "I can feel it, it won't work"

Alfie glanced at Nina, who caught his look.

"I'm not mad at you anymore" Nina said. He smiled, but it was gone quickly when he looked at the bodies. Nina saw something next to her. Under some wood and stone and bricks, was a slightly ripped and very bent up card. She opened it.

_Dear Victor,_

_Though a little annoying and kind of weird, we appreciate all that you've done for us. And we know you've done a lot. Thank you._

_Love,_

_Nina, Mara, Joy, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Fabian, Amber, and Eddie._

She walked up to the casket. There were already nine roses, each wrapped in a black feather. She put her rose on it and then the card.

"Say hello to your father for me" she whispered. She walked away and put a red rose on Trudy's casket. "Now I've lost three parents"

* * *

_**Sorry for the sad ending.**_

_**Seven reviews for a SEQUEL**_

_**Ten reviews to CHOOSE YOUR OWN COUPLES**_


	8. Sequel!

_**Well guys, you got ten reviews! I got the tenth review this morning! Not only will there be a sequel, which I will start working on immediately, but you get to choose what couples will be in.**_

_**Now, I have set up a poll on my profile. There are 19 different couples to choose from. I understand it's hard to choose one, so you can choose five couples. Do you like both Joyfie and Jeroy? Choose both of them. In the end the couples with the most votes will be endgame in my story. If there's a couple I didn't add on the poll that you would like on the story, review and tell me what couple and I'll add it in right away. Also I'm open to slash! No slash is up there but if you want it review me a couple!**_

_**Now, I need your help. In the first story (this one obviously) Willow and KT weren't in it because I wrote this before season 3 even started and I didn't know enough about them. Now it's nearing the end of the season (sigh) and I know enough about them to add them in. That's exactly what I'm going to do. However, I don't want them to just be human. My original plan was for them to be werewolves and join Alfie, Nina, and Joy's pack. But if you guys have ideas then you can tell me them. Do you want them to be vampires? Werewolves? Witches? Elements? Half dead zombie healer thing that I haven't named yet? Or something different altogether?**_

_**Also what is Mick? I mean, I know he's half dead (or a zombie in Alfie and Mara's opinion) but what should I call his creature? In The Vampire Diaries he would be called a Medium. But I don't want to feel like I'm copying off of them.**_

_**So, vote, tell me what KT and WIllow are, and tell me what to name Mick's creature.**_

_**Also thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	9. The Sequel is up!

**_So it's finally up! Sorry it took so long, writers block is a bitch._**

**_But I worked hard on it! I really hope you like it._**

**_Also, one last thing about it, I'm planning this one to be about 21 chapters or more!_**

**_It's called House of Scars_**

_**I really, really hope you like it. Don't forget to review! They make me happy!**_


	10. Why?

**_I'm really, really sad. I have not been getting as many reviews on the sequel, and I have not been getting as many followers._**

**_I'm begining to think I should give it up. Which also makes me sad._**

**_I'm not sure why, but if you could give the sequel a chance and review it up, I won't quit with it. If not, I'll just end it short or something. It was gonna have 21 chapters and I'll make it have 7 or 8 or something._**


End file.
